


Paul

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Violence, stalker-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we should be thankful, because Paul made it possible for our guys to admit their true feelings to each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is not perfect, with it being my first long and FINISHED story and all, but maybe some of you will enjoy it after all!  
> Posted in Chapters for easier read!
> 
> Dedicated to Ang- my Beta...  
> Thank you, hun!

Paul Hastings stepped into the bullpen and stopped for a moment to look around to find the person he wanted, and when he saw him he plastered a smile on his face and put a swing to his hips.  
  
“Gibbs,” he greeted the man who stood in front of a big screen and discussed something with three other people.  
  
“Paul?” Gibbs was ** s** urprised; he'd never expected to see the man at his work place, let alone anywhere else, ever again. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Gibbs moved to his desk and sent a glare to the members of his team, who refused to move from their place in front of the screen and were openly watching the newcomer.  
  
“Don't you have work to do?” He asked in annoyance and glared at the members of his team.  
  
“On it, Boss,” Tony replied, and all but flew back to his desk to grab his backpack.  
  
“Take McGee with you, DiNozzo, and stay in contact,” ordered Gibbs and directed Paul to a chair. “David, get me the results from Abby.”  
  
Ziva nodded, but not before she aimed an irritated look at the man who was currently sitting in front of Gibbs desk.  
  
“And take your time,” Gibbs added softly, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Paul shook his head in amusement.  
  
“Still the Gibbs I knew and loved,” he said and saw a shadow flicker over Gibbs' face.  
  
“As you know, Paul,” Gibbs growled. “You broke up with me. Said I loved my job more than you.”  
  
“Yeah, well...” Paul shrugged. “Everyone is entitled to do something stupid sometimes,” he said and smiled at Gibbs. “And... me breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I could make.”  
  
Gibbs sighed. “What do you want, Paul?” he asked and gazed at the man in front of him.  
  
“Another chance?” Paul replied and was surprised when Gibbs laughed harshly.  
  
“You broke up with me over a year ago, and you think I would sit at home and wait for you?” Gibbs hissed.  
  
He grabbed his coat and flung it over his arm.  
  
“Do us both a favor and move on, Paul.”  
  
“I love you - ” Paul's voice was low and se ductive and Gibbs couldn't prevent the feeling that rose in his chest by those words.  
  
He shook his head, as if to clear it.  
  
“Move on, Paul, because I sure as hell did.” Gibbs straightened his back and left the bullpen.  
  
He couldn't stand to be near the person he’d once loved.  
  
Paul was gone when Gibbs came back a few minutes later, with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, and he relaxed his shoulders.  
  
“This guy,” Ziva said, she was sitting at her desk and looking over some files. “Has left you a message, Boss.”  
  
She pointed to a slip of paper on Gibbs' desk.  
  
Gibbs glared at her and she ducked her head.  
  
“Did he say anything to you?” he asked.  
  
“No,” Ziva shook her head. “He was gone when I came back from checking with Abby.”  
  
“Did you read it?” Gibbs asked, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Ziva looked shocked for a moment, until she could got herself under control again.  
  
“Of course not,” she said, her voice a little higher than normal. “He left it in flat sight.”  
  
“Plain sight, Ziva,” Tony's voice came from behind the boundary. "t's called left in plain sight.”  
  
Tony moved behind his desk and let his backpack slip to the ground with an _*thump!*_  
  
“That's what I meant,” Ziva confirmed, watching her boss walk over to his desk, pick up the note, crumple it into a tight ball and throwing it away -- without reading it.  
  
“Boss?” Tony asked when Gibbs stood there without moving. “You okay?”  
  
“Did you find anything?” Gibbs barked at Tony, who visibly flinched, but kept the cheerful expression on his face.  
  
“Well, Petty Officer Bill Adams had quite a record with the women, Boss...”

                                                                                                         ☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs sanded his boat with a little more vigor than usual, he needed to release some of the tension which had built itself up over the day.  
  
It was either sanding or beating someone to a pulp.  
  
He couldn't help himself.  
  
The bottle of bourbon, he kept in one of his tool cabinets, was empty and after the day he’d just had, the last thing he wanted was to go out and buy a new one.  
  
Paul.  
  
Gibbs sighed, and rubbed the sandpaper a little harder over the rough wood, when memories started to assault him.  
  
He and Paul down here in the basement, sharing a little more than just a glass of bourbon.  
  
Paul had surprised him with a meal from Luigi's, his favorite Italian restaurant, after almost twenty-four hours of work.  
  
He had placed candles on the stairs and spread a blanket on the floor.  
  
They had spent the night down here, beside his boat.  
  
He could still feel the strong body moving behind him.  
  
He remembered them lying together on the floor afterwards, talking about their future.  
  
A cozy, warm memory.  
  
But then another memory pushed its way into his consciousness.  
  
It was not as cozy as the first one.  
  
Paul and him fighting in his living room, about his work and his nonexistent free time.  
  
Both men strong willed and not able to give in one little bit.  
  
And In the end, Gibbs stood alone in front of one of the living room windows and watched as Paul drove away.  
  
A sharp pain pulled him back into the present and he looked disbelievingly at one of his fingers.  
  
Blood dripped from the finger, where a splinter had broken his skin and Gibbs cursed loudly, before he flung the sandpaper away from him and sat down on the floor.  
  
He heard steps above him, coming from his living room.  
  
Then someone stepped through the door to the basement.  
  
'Stupid Gibbs, don't you ever learn to lock your door?' he admonished himself.  
  
He was sure his visitor would be Paul again, who couldn't take no for an answer, and he felt himself going tense.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
DiNozzo?  
  
What was DiNozzo doing here?  
  
He looked up and saw how his Senior Field Agent came down the stairs with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a bag of take out in the other.  
  
“DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked and watched how the man in front of him set the bag down on his workbench and looked down at Gibbs' hand, which was still dripping blood.  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Tony said and pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket. “It's only a scratch, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied, but accepted the handkerchief none the less. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well,” Tony smiled and pointed at the bag. “I was close-by and thought you could use some food.”  
  
DiNozzo'ish for _*You-had-me-worried-there, boss*_  
  
“And,” he continued. “I brought a bottle of bourbon.”  
  
DiNozzo'ish for _*Do-you-want-to-talk-about-it?*_  
  
Gibbs grunted.  
  
He went over to his workbench, where he had two cups filled with nails emptied and cleaned with a cloth he kept there.  
  
He filled the cups with bourbon and handed one over to Tony, who accepted it with a slight nod.  
  
Tony opened the bag with the food, and the scent of Chinese food filled the basement.  
  
Gibbs knew he couldn't talk about it, not with Tony, and maybe Tony knew it too, because after a few minutes Tony began to fill the silence between them with talk about everything and nothing.  
  
And Gibbs began to relax for the first time since Paul Hastings had set his foot inside the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul had followed his former lover all day, and was now furious, because he saw how the young man from Gibbs' work opened the door to the house and slipped inside like he owned the place.  
  
'Over my death body,' Paul thought and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could.   
  
'Jethro is mine.'  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
It was getting late and Tony felt the effect of the bourbon in his system.   
  
He was drunk.   
  
He looked over at Gibbs, who looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
“I..I think I will drive h..home, now,” Tony babbled and tried to stand. “Boss.”  
  
“Drive home? Tony, you’re not even able to stand straight,” Gibbs said and pointed up the stairs. “You can use my guest room for tonight.”   
  
“Guest room?” Tony was blinking stupidly at his boss.  
  
“Christ,” Gibbs huffed. “If I had known you're not able to hold you liquor I wouldn't have let you drink at all.”   
  
“Can 'old my liq...liq...liquor, bossss,” Tony replied and swayed on his feet.   
  
“Sure DiNozzo,” Gibbs shook his head and caught the younger man when he started to tilt too far to one side. “Come on, let me bring you to bed.”   
  
“You...me, boss?” Tony said and patted the older man on his chest.  
  
He mumbled something, but it was too softly spoken for Gibbs to hear.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
The light went out in the basement and Paul's jealousy rose another notch.   
  
Pictures were flashing behind his eyes of Gibbs and this intruder in the bedroom.   
  
Gibbs naked and sweating, moaning and moving.   
  
Paul opened his car door and went over to the driveway were the dark blue mustang of Gibbs' visitor was parked, and opened his hunting knife.   
  
A present from Jethro on his birthday two years ago.   
  
It even had their initials engraved in its blade.   
  
He made a little sound of satisfaction when the blade began to cut through the rubber of the first tire.   
  
It felt so good he repeated it with every one of the four tires.   
  
'There, take this lover boy,' Paul scraped the knife through the textile roof of the car, which made a low ripping sound.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Tony woke the next morning with a splitting headache, and sun streaming into the room, when he was shocked wide awake noticing that this couldn't be his bedroom.   
  
'Ah fuck,' he thought.   
  
'What the hell did I do last night?'   
  
“DiNozzo?”   
  
'Shit, was that Gibbs' voice?'  
  
“B..b...boss?” Tony asked.  
  
“Come on, DiNozzo,” Gibbs sounded gruff, like always, and Tony relaxed some.  
  
No chance in hell would Gibbs act like this if something had happened between them last night.  
  
“Turn around and take the Aspirin. They will take care of your headache,” Tony could hear something was placed on the bedside table, which sounded like a full glass. “And get a move on, we need to go to work, soon.”   
  
Tony turned his head on the pillow until he could see his boss standing beside the bed.   
  
“I'm on it, boss.”   
  
  
They both skipped breakfast at Gibbs' house in favor of hitting the drive- thru from McDonald's for some Croissants for Tony and scrambled eggs for Gibbs.   
  
“Okay, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, when they were ready to hit the road. “I’ll meet you at the drive-thru, right?”  
  
“Right, boss.” Gibbs watched Tony go, before he went into his garage.   
  
Just when he opened the door of his car he heard Tony's voice.   
  
“Oh no, my baby, my poor baby...”   
  
When Gibbs opened the garage it was to the sight of Tony slowly circling his car with his hand slowly stroking the car body.  
  
“Tony?” he asked, and was struck by the pain in those green eyes.   
  
“Someone hurt her, Gibbs.”   
  
'Her?' Gibbs looked confused, before he remembered Tony referred to his car as she instead of it.   
  
He stepped closer and saw the tires slashed, and the textile roof had a big cut running from the left side to the right side.   
  
'Damn!' if he didn't know any better...   
  
“Come on, DiNozzo. You'll ride with me,” Gibbs said and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. “We call a mechanic on the way.”   
  
Tony nodded.   
  
“I need to call the cops, too. My insurance won't pay for the repair, if I don't,” Tony's face twisted into a grimace. “Shit, I hope they’ll pay for it, and don’t cancel my insurance.”   
  
  
Tony slammed the receiver back on its cradle and cursed loudly, which promptly earned him one famous Gibbs glare.  
  
The incident with his car had left him in a foul mood all morning, and the lawyer from their last case, at the other end of the phone, just made it a lot worse.   
  
“I need a break, boss,” he said and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.   
  
Gibbs nodded and tossed his empty cup into the trash.   
  
“Okay,” he opened his drawer and pulled out his service weapon and his cell phone.   
  
“I'm going for coffee,” he stated loudly and indicated for Tony to join him, who sighed, but followed his boss.  
  
  
“What's going on,” Ziva asked McGee, who could only shrug his shoulders.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul watched the entrance of the NCIS Headquarters, until he saw Gibbs and his colleague leaving.   
  
DiNozzo, he remembered again.  
  
Gibbs had once referred to this man as womanizer.  
  
Well, it sure looked like he could chase more than just women.   
  
He pulled his cell phone out and made a call, if this DiNozzo wanted a fight he would have it.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.   
  
It was like a tickle down his spine and he tried to look around as inconspicuous as he could, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.   
  
He watched DiNozzo out of the corner of his eye, until they had bought their coffee and reached a bench at a nearby park.   
  
Tony had asked him something, and Gibbs realized he had been watching Tony a little to much for the last couple of minutes.   
  
“Gibbs?” a worried expression filled Tony's face.   
  
“You okay, boss?”   
  
“Yeah, sure,” Gibbs answered a little too fast and winced inwardly.  
  
“Sure?” Tony asked, and watched as Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
“You want to tell me why you're in this shitty mood?” Gibbs asked Tony and tried to pull the attention away from himself.   
  
“Nothing much to tell, someone wrecked my baby,” replied Tony and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
“Wrecked, DiNozzo?” Gibbs watched how Tony shrugged.  
  
“It sure felt like it, boss.”  
  
“It's a car, DiNozzo, it can be repaired,” the older Agent watched the people around them for a moment.   
  
“Sure can, boss, but I’ve owned this car since I gained my driver’s license and, well, I have some really good memories with it.”  
  
“What about the car that got wrecked by that thief?” Gibbs asked.   
  
“Rental, because my baby was in the shop at that time,” Tony watched Gibbs reaction and felt something was up, even if he didn't know what.   
  
“Ouch!” Gibbs said, and swallowed when Tony kept watching him.   
  
Tony took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving Gibbs' face, and watched how Gibbs did the same before the older Agent opened his mouth and suddenly said, “I'm bi.”   
  
DiNozzo looked startled for a moment.   
  
But Gibbs didn’t see, because he refused to look into his Senior Field Agent eyes, but suddenly he heard an “Oh!” and had to look up.   
  
“Oh?” he asked, and watched how Tony took another sip of his coffee.  
  
“Yeah...oh,” Tony nodded his head and smiled slightly.  
  
“Okay,” Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes now and decided to let another bomb drop. “The man yesterday? His name is Paul, and he was my lover for three years.”  
  
“Ahhh, okay.” Tony's gaze never left Gibbs face. “That explain why you wanted to be left alone with him. Are you two still...?”   
  
“No,” Gibbs rose from his seat without looking back at DiNozzo.   
  
Tony looked momentary confused, before he too rose and followed his boss.   
  
“Look boss,” Tony caught up with Gibbs in front of the NCIS building.   
  
“I don't have a problem with this.” Tony wanted to add something, but his mind refused to let him find the right words, and before he could try again, they entered the bullpen.   



	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs watched Tony for some time.  
  
Maybe it was because he was afraid Tony would spill his secret like, “Yeah, I know, Probie. I'm crazy... but see Gibbs is bi, so what?”  
  
'No,' the little voice in his head said. 'That's not why you keep watching him.'  
  
Gibbs sighed.  
  
'You're afraid.' the voice stated, and Gibbs felt weird that he held a conversation with himself like this, but gave in.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why? Did he ever do something to you that proves he can’t be trusted?'  
  
'No.' Gibbs replied.  
  
'Then why?' the voice was persistent. 'Why did you tell him about Paul, if you can’t trust him?'  
  
'Isn’t about trust... never was.'  
  
“Boss?” McGee sounded excited about something. “I think I found something here.”  
  
  
Tony had been watching Gibbs. Not sure what to think about the small confession.  
  
Did he know?  
  
Knew maybe that Tony’s last date had been as feminine as beer and football.  
  
No that couldn't be, right?  
  
His last date had been eons ago.  
  
Hell, this not knowing made him antsy.  
  
Images of his last date flashed before his mind and he moved a little uneasy in his chair, but before he could do anything the face changed into that of Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs eyes closed in bliss and wallowing on the black satin sheets Abby had given him on his last birthday, glistering with body oil (the one with the chocolate flavor, also provided by Abby).  
  
Tony could even smell the heavy scent of chocolate and sweat.  
  
“Tony?” Okay, not the kind of tone he would expect in a fantasy like that.  
  
“DiNozzo!” Tony jumped a little in his chair and looked embarrassed at Gibbs, who stood at the big screen and looked impatient at him.  
  
'Shit,' he cursed and willed his erection to go away.  
  
“Boss?” He asked and plastered a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
“Anything to add?” Gibbs asked harshly, and Tony needed a moment to catch up before he dutifully reported what he'd found so far.  
  
Afterwards Gibbs turned around and ordered Ziva and McGee to go and bring in their suspect, before his phone rang and he was ordered up to the Director's office.  
  
Tony looked like he wanted to protest about being left out, but Gibbs pointed at the file on his desk, when he went past, and ordered, “Find out everything you can, DiNozzo. I want this Son of a Bitch nailed.”  
  
Tony nodded, thankful that his crotch was hidden under his desktop.  
  
  
Tony waited a moment, until he was sure Gibbs was gone, before he grabbed the folder, held it in front of his trousers and headed to the men's room, which was blessedly empty.  
  
Tony sighed in relief when he took the first stall and opened his pants.  
  
He hoped he would be able to work again, without all this dirty images floating around in his head, once he’d taken care of himself.  
  
He widened his stance a little, and took some deep breaths to relax himself, and felt how all the images of Gibbs in his bed began to flood his mind.  
  
Tony knew he couldn't stay long in here, so this would lack some of his usual grace.  
  
He took his erect penis in his hand, tentatively in the beginning and stroked carefully up and down.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
The image in his head changed to his favorite fantasy, Gibbs and him in the woods. His chest pressed against a tree by Gibbs' body, his wrists held above his head and Gibbs pounding into him with enough force to rattle his teeth.  
  
Tony moved his hand faster and grasped himself a little harder.  
  
Gibbs would let his wrists go at some point, and hold his hips instead, and Tony would try to get a little distance between him and the rough bark of the tree, which would bring him into a position which would let Gibbs penetrate him, even deeper.  
  
Tony moved his hand a little faster and his grip became almost painful.  
  
Gibbs would pound into him, until Tony felt dizzy with pleasure, then Gibbs would lick his neck, taste his sweat there.  
  
Tony could almost hear Gibbs breathing down his neck and rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis.  
  
He could feel his climax approaching and moved the fantasy up to the finale.  
  
He felt Gibbs mouth on his neck, hot and wet, just before the man plunged his teeth into the soft skin there.  
  
Tony exploded, hot semen rushed over his hand and he felt his knees give out under him.  
  
He smiled when he cleaned himself. He had this fantasy thanks to Abby, who had proved to be a better friend than he’d thought she would be.  
  
She even accompanied him to some of the more special bars in town.  
  
Gay bars to be exact.  
  
Who would have guessed that Abby, his sweet little Abigail, was not as innocent as she let them all believe.  
  
They had had a hell of a good time, well, until...  
  
'Yeah, until when, DiNozzo?' Tony glared at the reflection of himself into the mirror over the sink. 'Until what? Come on, you had a good time, Tony, until you fell for your boss... hard... really hard, right?'  
  
Tony nodded and dried his hands.  
  
'When was the last time you went out clubbing with Abby, huh?'  
  
“December last year,” he whispered and stared into the mirror.   
  
'December... quite a long time for you, isn't it? I mean, hell, it's almost July now.'  
  
“I know,” he said and was rescued by the door opening and a fellow Agent stepped inside.  
  
“Hey Frank,” Tony greeted before he grabbed the file and disappeared through the door.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul smiled when he saw the deliveryman arrive.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Tony reached the bull pen just in time to see Hank, the security man, place something on Gibbs' desk.  
  
“Hey Tony,” the man greeted the Agent with a smirk. “Looks like your boss has a secret admirer.”  
  
“Oh?” Tony tried to sound nonchalant and sat back down on his chair, before he went back to work. Even though he wanted nothing more than to go over to Gibbs desk and have a good look at the gift himself. “Wouldn't be the first to fall for the Gibbs charm.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hank nodded and smiled. “Chocolate? I thought your boss would be more of a--”  
  
Gibbs suddenly stood behind Tony and glared at Hank.  
  
“A more of a what, Hank?” Tony asked and was irritated by the lack of response. He looked up and saw the shocked expression on Hank's face. A low chuckle left his throat when he saw how pale Hank had become.  
  
“You get used to his stealthy approaching,” he said, and felt the air move just before Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head. “Sooner or later.”   
  
“Is there anything you wanted?” Gibbs asked the security man, who shook his head, before he pointed at Gibbs' desk.   
  
“A deliveryman brought something for you, Sir.”  
  
Gibbs only glared in reply, and Hank couldn't leave fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end Tony had watched Gibbs all day, and understood that the mysterious present had rattled his boss more than the man wanted to show.  
  
Well, showing emotions was always a tricky business with Gibbs, that’s for sure.  
  
Tony sighed.  
  
The person, who had sent the chocolate to his boss, could only be someone special.  
  
That brand of chocolate was expensive like hell.  
  
He knew this because he’d gifted former lovers with it, once or twice, before he'd discovered Angel's Dust.  
  
But who would have thought that Gibbs also known as “NCIS coffee junkie No. 1”, who needed a fix of all but three extra large cups of hot dark brew only to last the morning hours, would have a fondness for dark chocolate?  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs glared at the box, which he had placed under his desk, after he'd recognized the handwriting on the little card which had been stuck under the red bow.  
  
Paul.  
  
Did Paul really think he could just waltz back into his life and demand his place back?  
  
Hell, he’s the one who left him!  
  
Gibbs glared a little harder, and wished the white, innocent looking box would burst into flames.  
  
Sure, he could have discarded it, but he wasn't ready for Tony's thousand questions this surely would raise.  
  
He stole another glance at his Senior Agent.  
  
Tony had taken the news about his sexuality rather well, considering that Gibbs didn't know which demon had possessed him when he’d told Tony.  
  
So why had he told Tony about it?  
  
'Easy answer,' Gibbs almost groaned when his inner voice answered the question for him. 'You Are In Love with him, since the last Christmas party.'  
  
Gibbs couldn't glare at the voice, so he glared at the report in front of him instead.  
  
'Remember? When your team was dancing with their partners, except you two? You both slightly drunk from the punch Ducky had mixed?'  
  
Gibbs remembered, oh, how he remembered.  
  
'You almost drowned in his eyes...'  
  
“Hey Tony,” McGee stood in front of Tony's desk.  
  
“McGoogle?” McGee rolled his eyes.  
  
Tony and his nicknames for him were almost as bad as Gibbs without coffee.  
  
“I only wondered, do you need a ride home?”  
  
“Why would I...,” Tony's eyes widened in realization, and McGee had a hard time staying serious. “Oh no....no, no, no.”  
  
DiNozzo made a grab for his telephone and dialed a number.  
  
He waited a few moments, but when nobody answered the phone, he saw how late it had become, and he placed the receiver back cursing loudly.  
  
“What?” McGee asked and Tony looked at him for a moment, before he answered.   
  
“I was so occupied with everything today, that I forgot to call the mechanic.”  
  
“I thought you called him on your way in?” McGee looked truly confused.  
  
“Not about the repair, McGee,” Tony replied a little irritated. “The mechanic promised to bring her to me, when he was finished with her, but somehow I forgot to give him the address to here. I wanted to give him a call to let him know, but...”  
  
“Ahhh,” McGee nodded his head in understanding. “You didn't call, so no car, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, do you need a ride then? I wouldn't mind,” McGee offered again only to be interrupted by Gibbs' voice.  
  
“He won't need a ride, McGee. He'll ride with me.”  
  
McGee looked surprised for a moment, but caught himself fast. “Okay, boss. Good night!”  
  
“Good night, Probie,” Tony said without looking at him. His eyes were firmly fixed on Gibbs' face.  
  
“Come on, Tony,” Gibbs said, when Ziva had left the bullpen a few minutes after McGee. “Let's call it a night.”  
  
“Okay, boss,” Tony felt butterflies in his stomach, when Gibbs stopped in front of his desk and waited for him to come along.   
  
Blue eyes watching him.  
  
Tony smiled tentatively, and was surprised when he saw an answering smile ghosting over Gibbs' face just before it went blank again and an all to familiar voice sounded from behind Tony.  
  
“I heard you finished the case, Jethro?” Jenny Shepard stood on the stairs, which were leading to MTAC and her office, and watched both men with interest.  
  
“Yes, Jenny, we did,” Gibbs emphasized the 'we' in his answer.  
  
“Good,” she said. “You won't mind a debriefing in my office then?”  
  
“Now, Jenny?” Gibbs asked in a cold voice, which Jenny knew all to well.  
  
“Yes, now.”   
  
Tony let his back pack slip from his shoulders, and reached for the phone.  
  
“What are you doing?” Gibbs asked.  
  
“Calling a cab, boss,” Tony answered.   
  
“It won't take that long to brief her in, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled and headed up the stairs. “Finish your report about the McQueen-case, and wait for me.”  
  
“Alright...alright, I wait.” Tony said, and let himself fall back onto his chair.  
  
'Why the hell is Gibbs so obsessed about driving me home?' he asked himself. 'Normally he can barely stand me.'  
  
'Maybe it's because of your car, which was wrecked on his driveway?'  
  
'Uhm...could be,' Tony nodded to himself. 'Could be this *I'm bi*-thing, too.'  
  
'I'll find out when he comes back.'  
  
Tony sighed.  
  
'If Madam Director doesn’t jump his bones, that is.'  
  
Tony had always been good in reading people, something that made him good at his job.  
  
And, of course, he saw the look that Jenny Sheppard was aiming at Gibbs whenever his boss wasn't looking, full of desire and lust.  
  
A look that could only mean two things to Tony; number one: Madam Director had the hots for his boss, or number two: She had had him and wanted more.  
  
Either way, every time Tony saw her looking at Gibbs with that look, he wanted nothing more than to knock her out with his right hook.  
  
Damn, that woman could have everyone she wanted, why did she have to want the only person Tony truly...  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Tony jumped, he’d been so deep in thought he’d missed Gibbs appearance.  
  
“Uhm...yeah,” he jumped up from his chair, and grabbed his backpack.  
  
When he reached the elevator and turned to face the doors he caught the sight of Jenny Sheppard, who was standing with her hands on the railing watching them, and she appeared more than a little annoyed.  
  
“Don't worry about her,” Gibbs said from behind him. “She's always in this mood when I debrief her.”  
  
“Yeah? Maybe you should change your debriefing then?” Tony replied with a grin. “You know? Not everyone likes the, I suspected -- I caught suspect -- I pressed him into a confession, kind of debriefing.”  
  
“Well, those are the basics,” Gibbs replied gruffly.  
  
“Maybe the Director wants to hear a little more than just the basics, boss.”  
  
“I'm not someone who tells tales, that's more to Ducky’s repertoire.”  
  
“Oh,” Tony laughed suddenly. “Maybe we should send Ducky the next time she wants a briefing. He could tell her the story about him in London, meeting this girl at Madam Cousteau's...”  
  
Gibbs groaned.  
  
He liked the older ME a lot. In fact, the man had been one of his closest friends for years now, but his tendency to tell stories was too much sometimes.  
  
And this particular story was extra, extra long, even tough Ducky had a way to tell stories, which would capture his audience.  
  
“That would cure her from long debriefings, that’s for sure,” he replied and both men exited the elevator, waved at the Watchman at the door and headed over to the parking lot, where Gibbs' car waited for them.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul had the NCIS building staked out again, he wanted to find out if something was going on with Jethro, except that young man, of course.  
  
He had watched and waited, but nothing had happened so far.  
  
Until the sun went down and he recognized two of the people Jethro had ordered around yesterday, which would mean that they were finished for the day and were heading home.  
  
Paul finished his bottle of water and flung it over his shoulder onto the backseat, were all sorts of garbage laid scattered around.  
  
He would be ready when Gibbs came out.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs opened the car and looked around, more out of habit than need, but the feeling of being watched was still there.  
  
“Boss?” Tony asked.   
  
Gibbs looked at Tony, and shook his head. “Nothing, DiNozzo. Come on, let's go.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul wanted to scream.  
  
He was sure he would get a reaction out of Jethro, once he’d received the chocolate, but apparently he needed to work a little harder on winning Gibbs back.  
  
He started the car, when Jethro's was a safe distance away, and followed them.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs stopped in front of Tony's building and turned to the younger man.  
  
“How about a drink?” He asked, and surprised the hell out of Tony.  
  
“Well,” Tony thought for a moment. “I only have water or coffee, so...”  
  
“Coffee’s fine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs answered.  
  
“Go figure,” Tony smirked and earned himself a head slap for it, which was not as hard as it normally would be.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul didn't want to think about what he saw happening in front of his eyes.  
  
The two stayed too long in the car to wish each other a good night and sweet dreams.  
  
Tears began to burn in his eyes, and he needed to look away.  
  
When he looked up again, it was to the image of Jethro following DiNozzo into the building, and a plan began to take form in Paul's head.  
  
If he wanted Jethro back, then DiNozzo would have to go.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
The cleaning lady looked around the bull pen with a stunned look.  
  
She held a white box in her hands, with a note on it, and couldn't believe someone would gift her with something like this.  
  
But the note clearly said:  
  
Happy Birthday, Mrs. Leonard...!


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Tony's heart was beating like a jackhammer in his chest. "Is there anything specific that you wanted?"  
  
'Please, say yes,' he pleaded, and tried to telegraph it with his eyes   
to the older man.  
  
"No," Gibbs answered, but nodded his head.  
  
Tony couldn't help it, he laughed.  
  
Gibbs glared at him, but Tony only shrugged, and turned to the coffeemaker.   
  
"The thing with Paul," Gibbs began, and needed to clear his throat.  
  
Tony stayed turned away from Gibbs, and closed his eyes.  
  
If he’d had them open, everyone would have seen the deep pain he felt inside.  
  
Tony nodded. If someone who’d listen to him were what Gibbs needed, he would do it, even if he couldn't bear the thought of Gibbs loving someone else.  
  
Gibbs took a deep breath, and was thankful Tony stayed turned away from him, it made talking a lot easier.  
  
"I met Paul just after my divorce from my last wife. I know, you don't want to know all this, but..."  
  
Tony turned around with a soft smile, which made Gibbs' stomach flutter at the sight of it.  
  
"You need to tell somebody about it, right?" Tony said, and placed a cup of coffee in front of his boss, before he took his place at the other side of the table.  
  
"Yes," Gibbs blushed.  
  
And Tony's mind screamed.  
  
'Gibbs never blushed, never, nevernevernever! Well, except this one time, when he searched the bags of this older couple and pulled a cloth out of the lady's handbag, which had felt like something suspicious, but had been an extra pair of underpants, complete with red roses and little red bows.'  
  
"Okay," Tony said, and was proud of himself because he sounded so steady, almost normal. "Tell me."  
  
And Gibbs did.  
  
Told him about how he met Paul in a coffee shop near Headquarters.  
  
'Ha! Typically,' DiNozzo thought.  
  
How the men were spending all their free time together, and how Paul had wanted to move in with him.  
  
How good their time together had been.  
 _  
*That was the point were Tony needed a break, and headed into his bath room, where he sat on the toilette and tried hard not to let his emotions out.*_  
  
And Gibbs told him about the fight they had, and what Paul had said to him, before he broke up and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Bastard," Tony couldn't hold the comment back, which earned him a surprised look from Gibbs. "Why didn't he fight for you? When he had the feeling that you would rather work, than spent time with him?"  
  
Gibbs shrugged and looked into his, now empty, coffee cup. But Tony was on the roll now and his mouth couldn't have stopped, even if his life depended on it.  
  
"I sure as hell would fight for you, because I love you, and hell if I would run out-"  
  
'Ohhhh shit,' Tony closed his eyes, and prayed that Gibbs hadn’t heard his blurted out confession.   
  
Just this once.  
  
But suddenly his chair moved, and he could feel the warmth of another body near his, and when he opened his eyes he saw directly into blue, sparkling eyes.  
  
"You love me?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Well,...that was meant as, if...if I would love you," Tony began to shake.  
  
"Sure?" Gibbs asked, and straightened his back, ready to pull back, if needed.  
  
Tony nodded, but took a deep breath and let it out with one single word.  
  
"No."  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul made himself ready for another night in his car, when someone knocked at his window.  
  
A big black guy stood outside the window, not looking very happy, so Paul decided to make an retreat, and to come back early in the morning.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs bent down again, but DiNozzo refused to look into his face. "You love me?" He asked again, he really needed to hear it.  
  
Was this his heart, which was pounding in his throat?  
  
He'd acted totally out of character, with telling Tony about Paul, but maybe this had just been the right thing to do...  
  
"I...I...I love you for...for a long time now, boss."   
  
"Oh Tony," Gibbs said. "I.."   
  
"No," Tony jumped up from his chair, almost knocking Gibbs over. "I know, this comes at a totally wrong time for you, with all the shit going on with P-A-U-L." He hissed the name, and Gibbs had to smile at this. Only Tony was able to make a name sound like an insult.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I really am." Tony looked up, and Gibbs was shocked to see a brightness in the other man’s eyes, which had nothing to do with the light in the kitchen. "But, you see...I meant every word I said. I would have fought for you with everything I possess, and more, if needed."  
  
"You don't have to," Gibbs began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, hell,..."  
  
"DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly.  
  
"He's an idiot, you love him, and he hurts you. And now he's back and, of course, you still love him..."  
  
"I don't love him anymore," Gibbs said, and moved directly in front of Tony, who was still caught in his own movie drama.  
  
"You'll go back to him, and he knows it, because he wouldn't do anything otherwise."  
  
A hard slap to the back of his head broke his tirade, and he looked up at Gibbs with a startled look.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said, DiNozzo?"  
  
Tony shook his head.  
  
"I don't love him anymore," Tony snorted, and Gibbs glared at him. "Because I love you."  
  
Tony's eyes widened, before he closed them.  
  
"I love you, Tony," whispered Gibbs softly, and saw a single tear fall from Tony’s closed eyes.  
  
He couldn't help himself, he pulled Tony into his arms, and the younger man went willingly.  
  
Gibbs held the younger man firm against himself, and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s neck.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
The night was uneventful, and Tony woke up with a warm body pressed up behind him, their bodies still fully clothed.  
  
Both men had been too drained after their confessions, that they couldn't do much except one closemouthed kiss, before falling asleep.  
  
"Good morning," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, and watched with fascination as a soft smile appeared on Tony's lips.  
  
"It's wonderful to wake up like this," Tony said, and rolled over on his side, facing Gibbs.  
  
"Yeah it is," Gibbs confirmed smiling, and rolled out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tony asked.  
  
"I need fresh clothes," Gibbs said, but bent down and pressed a kiss on Tony's mouth, but this time he used his tongue to nudge the lips apart.  
  
Tony felt like he was dreaming.  
  
The man of his fantasies kissed him!  
  
Kissed him like there would be no tomorrow.  
  
Tony made a sound in his throat, a needy whimper and tried to pull Gibbs closer, but Gibbs stopped the kiss suddenly and grinned apologetically when Tony protested.  
  
“Work," the man said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Shit," cursed Tony. "Now I need a really cold shower, and I hate cold showers."  
  
Gibbs laughed openly at that and left.  
  
The cold shower made Tony wide awake, and with too much time at hand before he had to go into work.  
  
So he decided to go for a run, instead of sitting at home wondering what could have happened if Gibbs had stayed.  
  
Ten minutes later he was changed and out the door.  
  
His steps much lighter today, then they had been for a long time.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul arrived before sunrise, and had his car parked on the other side of the street with a good view of the entrance to the building.  
  
His hopes were high that he would see them when they left for work. He even had his camera ready, to take photos.  
  
It was only a guess, but maybe the Director of NCIS wasn't too fond of a pair of gay men working for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony ran to the park, which was two blocks from his apartment, and used his usual track.   
  
But instead of looking like one wrong word would make him blow up in your face, he actually smiled with happiness.   
  
Crazy with love had always been words he couldn't really relate to, but since this morning Tony knew exactly how it felt.   
  
He had loved the feel of Jethro's body behind him, loved it, even though they’d only kissed.   
  
Tony jogged back to his street, after he’d completed his round.   
  
'A hell of a kisser,' Tony was still distracted by the events of this morning when he crossed the street.   
  
Screeching tires pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up just in time to recognize the hood of a car too close to himself.   
  
He tried to jump aside, but even with his long legs, Tony couldn't prevent himself from getting hit.   
  
The car struck his hip, and Tony's head connected painfully with the hood of the car, before he lost consciousness.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
The call reached Gibbs after he’d stepped out of the shower, and with a speed born out of desperation, he was dressed and on his way in under ten minutes.   
  
“Jethro,” Ducky stood beside a doctor and smiled soothingly.   
  
“Duck? What happened?” Gibbs asked.   
  
“Anthony was victim of a hit and run, when jogging this morning,” Ducky explained. “But he is alright, well, relatively...”   
  
“Relatively?” Gibbs glared at the older man, who just shrugged.   
  
“He has a slight concussion, and his hip is badly bruised.”   
  
“He won't be able to move properly for some time, that’s for sure,” the Doctor said and extended his hand. “My name is Doctor Stephens.”   
  
Gibbs ignored the hand in front of him. “Can I see him?”   
  
“You can take Agent DiNozzo home,” the Doctor said, and smiled when Gibbs looked surprised. “His concussion is minor, except for that goose egg on his head, practically non-existent. The only problem will be Agent DiNozzo's bruised hip, and I'll prescribe him some muscle-relaxants and painkillers for it. And that's nothing he couldn't take at home.”   
  
“I would stay with Anthony, but mother--” Ducky began, after he saw the questioningly look from the doctor.   
  
“He can stay with me, Duck.” Gibbs interrupted, and Ducky looked truly pleased at that.   
  
Gibbs turned to the Doctor, who watched the conversation silently. “Is there anything I need to know, or do?”   
  
Doctor Stephens nodded, ”A nurse will come by, before you leave, with some instructions and a recipe for Agent DiNozzo's meds.”   
  
“He's in Trauma room four, just down there,” the Doctor pointed down the floor before he turned and walked away.   
  
“Unusual man,” Ducky said, and shook his head.   
  
“I wouldn't know, Duck,” Gibbs smirked and began to walk towards Tony’s room,   
  
“How come you were called, Duck?”   
  
“I wasn't,” Ducky answered. “Anthony and I have an appointment for breakfast, once or twice a week. I think, he forgot our appointment for today.” Ducky shrugged. “I will put you on medical leave for a week, and I will come by a few times, to see how young Anthony is doing.”   
  
Gibbs nodded, and if Ducky was surprised that Gibbs would take a week off without complaining he didn't let it show.   
  
“Now go get Anthony, and bring him home, Jethro,” Ducky patted Gibbs on his shoulder. “I will handle the rest.”   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Tony felt oddly pain free.   
  
He grinned at the pretty nurse, who helped him to get dressed into his sweats again, and noted with satisfaction how the young woman blushed.   
  
Tony wondered faintly, how long it would take for Gibbs to show up here, when the door opened and his lover came in.   
  
His lover.   
  
He liked that.   
  
Tony almost said “Hey lover,” out loud, but he wasn't sure how Gibbs would react, so he settled for a grin.   
  
“Hey Tony,” Gibbs said, and moved as near as he could to the younger man on the cot.   
  
“Gibbs,” Tony said cheerful, and Gibbs frowned.   
  
“You on something, DiNozzo?” he asked, and heard a snicker coming from the nurse.   
  
“Noooo,” DiNozzo started to shake his head, but flinched with the first movement.   
  
“He's on an Adrenalin high, Sir,” the young nurse explained. “Some people have such a high Adrenalin level after accidents, that they won't feel anything for a while,” she smiled a motherly smile at Tony. “But believe me, he WILL feel it tomorrow at the latest.”   
  
“Why is it always you, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, and shook his head.   
  
“Dunno, boss.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
It was almost three hours later until Tony was discharged, and Gibbs could take him home.   
  
And with every passing minute Tony became a little quieter, and his face a little paler.   
  
'Crash and burn,' Gibbs remembered one of the marines in his unit telling him.   
  
If someone was on an Adrenalin high he would crash double as deep, as he'd been high, and he hoped he could bring Tony home, before he crashed totally.   
  
“Boss?” Tony began, and hissed when the car hit a hole in the road and jostled his hip.   
  
“Don't you think you could call me something else, when we're not at work?” Gibbs asked, and wished he could look at Tony's face for this sort of conversation.   
  
“Uhm, I...I...don't think that would be a good idea,” Tony replied. “I could forget, and call you...let's see...Sweetcheeks, for example, at work. How embarrassed would you feel then?”   
  
“Sweetcheeks?” Gibbs' mouth was twisting in distaste. “You would really call me, Sweetcheeks?”  
  
“Well, no--”  
  
“Sweetcheeks?!”  
  
“How about Honey?”  
  
“Not going to happen!”  
  
“Baby?”   
  
“No!”  
  
“Sugar?”  
  
“God!”  
  
“Sweetie?”  
  
“Tony!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just...just call me Jethro, okay?” Gibbs growled, and Tony laughed out loud at that.   
  
“Jethro? Jethro!... Ohhhh, Jethro!!” Tony used a sexy voice the last time, and Gibbs almost came in his pants.   
  
“I like that,” Tony said, and snickered when he saw how Gibbs had to adjust himself through his pants.   
  
“Fine,” Gibbs growled, and glared for a moment at Tony before he turned his eyes back to the road. “In a playful mood, aren't you?” He asked Tony, and when he received no answer he looked over and saw Tony fast asleep.   
  
“Well hell,” Gibbs whispered. “Sweetcheeks.”   
  
He snorted, and shook his head.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
Paul had parked the car that he had used for the hit and run in an alley and had then reported it stolen so that no one could connect him to the hit and run.   
  
The concierge of the Hotel had provided him with a new rental, and he had cruised the streets for a few hours until he'd stopped in front of DiNozzo's building.   
  
Paul met a very talkative woman, who told him what happened to poor DiNozzo, and he needed all his willpower not to laugh out loud, but he was shocked when the woman told him that DiNozzo had survived the hit and run and was brought to the Hospital.   
  
He really had hoped he had killed the man.  
  
Paul thanked her and headed off, before the woman could begin to ask some uneasy questions herself, and decided to visit Jethro again in the evening.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby tried hard to concentrate on the job, but she really needed to see for herself that Tony was alright, so she agreed to go over to Tony's apartment at her lunch break and pack an overnight bag for him, and then deliver it to Gibbs' house.   
  
She really hoped that Tony's staying at Gibbs' house meant more than only a boss caring for his Senior Field Agent.   
  
Tony deserved to be happy, just like her silver fox, and together they would make one hell of a pair.   
  
She went over to her stereo and turned it on listening to one of her all-time favorite bands.  
  
She didn't noticed Director Shepard, who had stood watching in the doorway of her lab and who had listen in to her telephone call she had held with Gibbs.   
  
The director had turned around and escaped just in time, before the forensic expert noted something and reached the elevator, which would bring her up to her office just in time to get away from this noise.   
  
How someone could call that noise music, was beyond her belief.  
  
Anthony DiNozzo was staying at Gibbs' house?   
  
Her fingers began to tingle and she decided to check in on the one half of his best team.   
  
Could it be that DiNozzo and Gibbs...?   
  
She, as a former lover, knew about Gibbs bisexuality, but what did she really know about DiNozzo?   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs had to work hard to get Tony to take the few steps up to the entrance of his house.   
  
The pain in Tony's body had made itself known, and only let him move very, very slowly with lots of hissing and moaning.   
  
“Come on, Tony,” Gibbs tried to coax. “Only a few more steps, and then you can lie down.”  
  
“I...I...can't, boss,” Tony panted, and stopped at the last steps. “Can't I just stay here?”   
  
“Tony,” Gibbs said, and sighed. “If you're stop here, your body will get stiffer and stiffer until you can't move at all.”   
  
“I know, believe me,” Tony looked at Gibbs. “I’ve had my share of bruising in my life, but nothing has ever felt like this.”   
  
“Yeah?” Gibbs never lost his eye contact with Tony. “Getting hit by a car will do that to you.”   
  
“Whoa, stop the press, Leroy Jethro Gibbs told a joke,” Tony snickered. “A bad joke, but hell--” Tony was effectively silenced with a kiss to his lips.   
  
Gibbs gripped Tony's arms, and pulled him carefully forward.   
  
“Come on,” he whispered when they broke the kiss. “Let's get in the house, before old Mrs. Flamming returns with her binoculars.”   
  
“Mmmmh,” Tony purred, but recovered fast enough. “Who's Mrs. Flamming?”   
  
“My neighbor from across the street,” replied Gibbs, and opened the door to his home.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸

  
Abby stopped her car in front of Gibbs' house and waved, when she saw the Agent standing behind a window.  
  
“Gibbs,” she greeted when the man opened the door for her, and helped her to carry the bag in. “How are my two favorite boys?”   
  
Abby gave the man a kiss on his cheek, and looked around the room clearly expecting to see Tony somewhere.  
  
Gibbs watched her for a moment without saying a word, before he pointed to a door at the other end of the hallway.   
  
“He's in there, sleeping.”   
  
“How is he?” She asked, and was surprised when she saw something in Gibbs eyes she'd never seen before.   
  
Suddenly she recognized it, and squealed with happiness.   
  
Abby jumped up and down in front of Gibbs, who really tried to look annoyed but could only shake his head in irritation.   
  
“Finally,” Abby said, and hugged the older man.   
  
“Finally what?” Gibbs asked, and Abby took a step back before she slapped him on his shoulder.   
  
“You and Tony!?” She said and slapped him again, only because she could. “That's so great!”   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby left, after she’d looked in on a drooling DiNozzo, who slept peacefully even though the position he slept in looked more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
Gibbs had watched her and had made sure she would leave Tony alone, but had to promise her to have her over for dinner soon.   
  
After Abby had left Gibbs had settled down to watch Tony sleep.   
  
His father once said love was more than chemistry, or great sex, it was the will to care for someone in good times as well as bad times.   
  
Gibbs could never agree more than in this moment when he looked at his new lover.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul arrived at Jethro's house at 8p.m., and stepped up to the door.   
  
Now it was show time.   
  
He tried the door, and was surprised to find it locked.   
  
He knocked and sneered at the locked door, he’d never had to knock at Gibbs' door before.   
  
It had always been open for him, and he would make sure it would be open for him once again.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs heard the knocking, and groaned silently before he stood, tucking the blanket back over Tony's shoulders, and walked to the door.   
  
'I hope it’s not Abby again,' he thought, and tried to rub the stiffness out of his neck.   
  
The knocking sounded again, and Gibbs growled before he pulled the door open, and stood face to face with Paul Hastings.   
  
“What the hell?” Gibbs growled, and stepped out on his veranda, he didn't want Paul anywhere near Tony. “What do you want?”   
  
Paul smiled.  
  
Gibbs had once loved that smile, but now it only made his stomach churn.   
  
“You,” Paul said, and reached out with his hand to touch Gibbs, but Gibbs slapped the hand away before it could make contact.   
  
Paul looked lost for a moment, before he asked, “How was the chocolate?”   
  
“Don't know. I gave it away, when I realized that it came from you.” Gibbs watched, with a hint of satisfaction, how a shadow flickered over Paul's face.  
  
“Well, that doesn't matter,” Paul began. “I still want you back.”   
  
“You don't get it, do you? I don't want you back, I don't want to see you ever again.” Gibbs hissed, and stepped up in front of Paul. “I don't love you anymore.”   
  
“You could learn to love me again,” Paul said. “You could come and live with me, like we had planned.”   
  
“You're a sick man, Paul.” Gibbs said and turned around, but before he stepped back into his house he said without turning back. “Don't you ever come near me again, Paul, or I swear, you won't like the consequences.”   
  
The door closed in front of the stunned man’s face.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs waited until Paul had left his veranda, before he let himself drop back against the door, and rubbed his hands over his face.   
  
Suddenly he felt so very tired.  
  
'Maybe it would help to know where Paul had been all this time?' he thought.  
  
He had been too hurt when Paul had walked out on him, to do anything, and now he had a bad feeling.   
  
He thought about whom to call, there were only two possibilities really. McGee, or Ziva David.   
  
'Would you really call Ziva? What if she talks to Jenny about this?'  
  
“That would make one hell of a day,” he whispered to himself, and dialed McGee's home number.   
  
“McGee.”   
  
“Gibbs here,” he said.   
  
“...Boss? Is everything alright? Is Tony--”   
  
“Tony’s fine, McGee, but I need a favor.”   
  
“uhm...okay...what?”  
  
“I need information about the whereabouts of one Paul Hastings over the last year. He was born 15 March 1956 in Colorado. ”   
  
“Paul Hastings, 15 March 1956, Colorado... got it.”  
  
“And, McGee?”   
  
“Yeah, boss?”  
  
“It needs to stay off record.”   
  
“Got it, boss.”   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
McGee used his own computer to log into the NCIS Database to find the information his boss wanted, and what he found made goose bumps rise on his arms.   
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
“Gibbs.”   
  
“It's me, boss.”   
  
“Talk.”   
  
“Uhm....Paul Michael Hastings, born 15 March 1956 in Colorado, was admitted to the Psychiatric Institute of Washington at April 3rd last year, after he’d had beaten his boyfriend almost to death.”   
  
'Shit!'   
  
“Why is he out?”   
  
“The boyfriend dropped the charges against him, before they actually made it to court...uhm...but the judge ruled that Hastings would have to be admitted to the Institute, because of the fierceness of his attack.”   
  
“How long had he been there?”  
  
“Ten months, boss, and he's in ambulant therapy now.”  
  
“Who's his Doctor?” Gibbs asked, and looked up when he saw Tony shuffled into his direction.   
  
“The name is Dr. Leonard Irving. Do you want me to talk to him, boss?”   
  
“No, not yet. Can you give me his number?”   
  
“Sure...”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸

  
Tony watched how Gibbs -- no Jethro -- how Jethro wrote something down on a note-block before he closed his phone, and turned towards him.   
  
“Hey,” he greeted.   
  
“Hey, yourself,” replied Gibbs.   
  
“How are you feeling?”   
  
“Battered and bruised,” Tony shrugged, and tried to smile.   
  
“Maybe you should lie down again and try to sleep a little more,” Gibbs suggested.  
  
“Yeah, but first I need something to drink.”   
  
“Go back to bed, Tony,” Gibbs turned to the cupboard, and opened one of the doors. “I'll bring you something.”   
  
“But I'm here now,” Tony whined. “And the way back is so damn long, to have walked it for nothing...”   
  
“Nothing, huh?” Gibbs asked, and turned back to the younger man.   
  
“Yeah, nothing.”  
  
“Well,” Gibbs stepped up to Tony, and cupped his face in both of his hands. “How about this then?”   
  
The kiss was slow and heartfelt.   
  
Gibbs pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth, and let his hands slowly wander over the strong body in front of him.  
  
He felt how Tony relaxed into the kiss, and smiled inwardly, before he moved his tongue in and out of Tony's mouth in a silent promise of things to come.  
  
“Well, if this isn't a sight,” interrupted a woman’s voice from the corridor. “Not what someone would expect, but hell, who cares?”   
  
Gibbs turned around to the intruder. “What do you want, Jenny?”   
  
Tony groaned.  
  
This day couldn't get any better.   
  
“I wanted to see, how my best Agents were doing,” Director Shepard moved into the kitchen, and slipped out of her coat.  
  
“How long has this going on?” she asked, and waved her hand between the two men.   
  
“This is none of your business, Madam Director,” growled Gibbs, and could kick himself for not locking the damn door after the incident with Paul.   
  
“It is, if this affects NCIS in any way.”   
  
“It won’t,” Gibbs said. “This is between Tony and me, and has nothing to do with you or the NCIS.”  
  
“Well,” the director said. “It doesn't matter. The fraternization rule will take effect, and I’ll place one of you in a different team, or...” she turned to Tony, who stood still as a statue and pale as a ghost. “What do you think about a post as Agent Afloat, Agent DiNozzo?”   
  
“You can't do that, Jenny,” Gibbs was furious, his voice quiet and dangerous.   
  
“We'll see, Jethro,” she said and left.  
  
“Oh god,” Tony groaned, and his knees began to buckle.  
  
Gibbs was at his side in a heartbeat, and Tony couldn't help himself because he needed to bury himself into the safety of his lover and pressed his face into Gibbs neck.  
  
“She's right, you know,” he whispered into Gibbs ear, when the older man tucked him back to bed. “She can send me away as Agent Afloat, and we won't be able to see each other for months”   
  
“Shh,” Gibbs began to stroke Tony's head. “Don't worry about it now, Tony.”   
  
“I'm sorry,” Tony said and tears began to gather in his eyes.   
  
“Not your fault,” Gibbs' heart clenched at the look of pain in the younger man’s face. “We will deal with it when the time comes, but now you need to get better.”   
  
Tony was almost asleep, when Gibbs heard him say, “Everyone I loved, I lost in one way or another, but I can't lose you. I can't live without you.”   
  
“You won't have to, I promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Paul stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared into it. His memories kept jumping back and forth like a rubber ball. He remembered things he'd done with Jethro and the things he'd done with Billy.  
  
The guy, who came after Jethro.  
  
He remembered.  
  
Billy's screams of pain, and Jethro's loving embraces and his husky voice when they had sex.  
  
Jethro's way of showing his feelings, that you could only see if you knew where to look, and Billy's clinging and whining.  
  
The soothing sound of Jethro's voice, and Billy's almost childish one.  
  
They were as different as night and day.  
  
Paul shuddered, how could he think, that he could find a substitute for the only man he'd ever loved?  
  
Of course, Paul remembered the things he’d said to Jethro when they broke up, but he was so sure, that the man would forgive him...  
  
He had an appointment with Irving, before he could visit Gibbs again.  
  
So he'd put his mask back on.  
  
The mask he’d worked on for the ten months he'd been in the Institute, until it had been perfect.  
  
The perfect Patient, who swallowed the pills, they'd prescribed him without complaint and who had a tight hold on his anger.  
  
The anger which had almost killed Billy.  
  
The same anger which had put DiNozzo into the Hospital.  
  
Truth was Paul had flushed the pills down the toilette, after he'd gotten out of the Institute.  
  
The anger came back almost instantly and consumed him like a burning flame.  
  
He wanted Jethro back.  
  
The man he'd spent three years with.  
  
The man he’d wanted, since he first saw him.  
  
Paul smiled at the mirror.  
  
Jethro never had a chance against him, everything had been planned.  
  
Well, of course, he’d needed confirmation that Jethro would be interested in him first, but that had been easily solved.  
  
He had followed him for a while and watched how he’d met a guy outside of town.  
  
The man had a fatal car accident one day and this had made the way free for him.  
  
Paul snorted.  
  
Their first, accidental meeting at the coffee shop had been a total success, and he had planned further, until he had Jethro in his bed for the first time.  
  
And then he'd planned their nights together.  
  
Everything had to be perfect.  
  
And then he had planned the days.  
  
He'd never let Jethro out of his eyes, followed him everywhere and stayed just out of sight.  
  
Paul hadn't liked to see him working with other men and his jealousy had demanded a tight control over him, even when he knew, he couldn't put him into a cage like he'd wanted.  
  
He yawned.  
  
Paul had spent all night trying to find out how DiNozzo was doing, only to learn that he had been released into the care of Special Agent Gibbs a few hours after he had been admitted.  
  
Paul had slammed the phone against the opposite wall.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
The next day started with Gibbs who helped a hurting Tony to shower, shave and to get dressed into something light and soft and easy to handle for the injured man.   
  
Which meant, something out of Gibbs' closet. One of his well-worn sweatshirts and shorts he could only wear in his basement because of all the holes in it.  
  
The nurse had been right.  
  
Tony felt the pain more today then he had yesterday, and Gibbs felt with him.  
  
Gibbs had also seen the bruising on Tony's hip for the first time, and had to swallow the bad taste in his mouth.  
  
It had been black.  
  
No wonder he was in so much pain.  
  
He refused to think about what could have been, if Tony hadn't jumped away when he did. The car could have killed him, before they’d even had a chance.  
  
After Gibbs took a quick shower and prepared their breakfast, with Tony laying on the couch snuggled up in a blanket, he'd dialed the number of Dr. Irving and made an appointment to meet the Doctor after breakfast. This after he’d made sure someone would stay with Tony, until he came back.  
  
Abby was super happy to Tony-sit, and had rushed over to Gibbs house, just after Gibbs had put the receiver back in its cradle.  
  
Gibbs had a few minutes to prepare himself for the tornado named Abby, and unlocked the door, before it burst open and Abby came in.  
  
“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” she chanted and almost fell into Gibbs' arms.   
  
“Abby, calm down,” Gibbs growled and watched how Abby tried to calm herself with some deep breathing, but she couldn’t quite make it, when Tony moaned in pain.  
  
“I'll give him his meds, Abby,” Gibbs explained and filled a glass with water. “I'm pretty sure, that he will fall asleep again, when they take effect. So your job isn't really that hard.”  
  
Abby saluted, which looked really funny in her platform shoes, with the colorful stockings and her skirt with skulls all over it, especially with her flying black hair, which was styled in two ponytails and had big red cherries on the hair ties.  
  
Gibbs swallowed his smile, but kissed her on her forehead before he walked into his living room, to care for Tony.  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs said, and helped Tony to sit, before he held the glass out to Tony.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Tony's face twisted in pain.   
  
“Don't,” Gibbs said and waited until Tony had a tight grip on the glass, before he handed him the tablets.  
  
“Don't what?” Tony asked, a little confused.  
  
“You're hurting, so don't hold back,” Gibbs stroke over Tony's head and smiled slightly, when he leaned into the touch. “In sickness and in health.” Gibbs whispered, and Tony looked up at him with wide eyes so full of love it made Gibbs' stomach clench.  
  
“Are you proposing to me?” Tony asked with wide eyes.  
  
“I love you,” Gibbs whispered, and gave him a light kiss on the lips, before he straightened his back.  
  
“I have to go for a while, but Abby is here, and will keep you company until I come back, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Tony whispered, his voice thick with feelings.  
  
Gibbs was halfway to the door, before Tony called him back.  
  
“I love you too, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Gibbs smiled, and Tony groaned.  
  
“Don't do that,” Tony said.  
  
“Do what?” Gibbs asked.  
  
“Don't smile at me like this, when I can't move at all.”  
  
“Okay, Love.” Gibbs said and was gone, before Tony recovered from the shock of being called 'Love'.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
He was the love of someone.  
  
Tony's eyes registered Abby's movement, but before he could say or do anything, he fell asleep.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby smiled softly, when she watched Gibbs and Tony together.  
  
This was one of her 'Awwww' -moments and she could help, but sigh.  
  
Love like this was hard to find.  
  
  
She said goodbye to Gibbs, but not before he made her promise to call if something happened.  
  
Abby had smiled when Gibbs stood outside the door and waited until she’d locked it.  
  
Then she claimed one of the loveseats in front of the living room windows and began to read her favorite book.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul left Irving's practice and wanted nothing more then to smash the old mans head into the wall.  
  
How dare he say something like this about his love to Jethro?  
  
If he wouldn't need him to stay out of the Institute...  
  
He climbed into his car, and rested his head against the steering-wheel, until the red hot anger made way to determination.  
  
He would show this doctor how wrong he was...  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
“Ahhh, Special Agent Gibbs,” Doctor Irving greeted the man with a firm handshake and a warm smile. “I'm Doctor Henry Irving. I believe we spoke to each other just this morning?”  
  
Gibbs nodded.  
  
The man looked friendly.  
  
His face had laugh lines around his eyes and he wore a well trimmed beard, but his eyes were unusual bright with a hint of cleverness in them.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Gibbs said, and pulled a photo out of one of his pockets.  
  
“This is Paul Hastings, I think he's a patient of yours.”   
  
“Well, you see,” the doctor looked at the photo in Gibbs' hands, but shook his head. “Even if he would be a patient of mine, I couldn't talk with you about him. I'm sorry, but the patient/physician confidentiality--”  
  
“I know, Doctor, I know,” Gibbs pulled a neatly folded paper out of his pocket and held it out to the doctor, who slipped his glasses on and studied it keenly.  
  
“Okay,” the doctor finally said and turned around. “Come on in then, Agent Gibbs and take a seat, it will take me a few minutes to get all the information.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby looked at the receiver, before she put it back on its cradle.  
  
'Strange,' she thought and made a note to herself to talk with Gibbs about it, she then took her seat in front of the windows again and watched the rain for a moment, before she turned back to her book.  
  
She really loved this kind of weather, especially since it matched the mood of the book she just read.  
  
A moan from the couch interrupted her reading and she closed her book and moved over to Tony, who was just about to open his eyes.  
  
“Hey baby,” she whispered and watched how the man came slowly awake, but he looked like he was still under the influence of his medicament.  
  
“Jethro?” Tony asked, and Abby saw that his eyes were unable to focus.  
  
“No, Tony. It's Abby,” Abby said and stroked Tony's head. “Don't worry, Jethro will be here soon.”  
  
Tony sighed and closed his eyes again.  
  
“That's right, baby. Just sleep a little more.”  
  
Abby waited until she could be sure that Tony was asleep again, before she went into the kitchen.  
  
She passed the front door and stopped when she saw movement outside the windows beside the door.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul had checked Tony DiNozzo's apartment, he'd hoped that Jethro had taken DiNozzo there instead of his house, but after he broke the door in and had a good look around he cursed loudly and left, not caring that a woman had watched and called the police.  
  
He drove to Gibbs' house and watched for a while from his car.  
  
Paul saw a woman sitting in front of the windows, which had to be the living room, she was reading a book and Paul gripped his binoculars tightly.  
  
He let his look wander and noted that Gibbs' car was nowhere in sight, which meant that he'd left. Paul pulled the cell phone out of his glove-box and dialed the number of the house.  
  
“Abby speaking,” a woman's voice said. “Hello?”  
  
“Yeah, Hi..uhm..I'm sorry, but can I talk with Tony, please?” he asked in his sweetest voice.  
  
“Sorry, but no,” the woman said. “Do you want to leave a message?”  
  
Paul looked around, a little lost, until his eyes fell on a beautiful tabby cat.  
  
'Do you want to leave a message?' he asked himself and closed his cell phone. 'Ohhhh yes!'  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby saw how the shadow lingered.  
  
“Hello?” she said in a loud and firm voice. “Who's there?”  
  
The shadow moved.  
  
Somehow it looked like he was bending down.  
  
“Hello?!” Abby's hands began to shake. “I've to let you know that I'm calling the police just about now, you hear me?”   
  
The shadow moved and Abby run back into the living room and over to the windows, but all she could see was a broad shouldered man with strawberry blond hair, who was walking down the walkway.  
  
“Shit,” she cursed, and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
Abby looked over to Tony who was still out of it and walked over to the corridor, where she let herself slump down on the stairs to the first floor and dialed Gibbs number with shaking hands.  
  
Her eyes were drifting back to the front door and she saw with growing horror how a puddle crept out from under it.  
  
It was almost dark in there and Abby refused to go over to the door to get a closer look at it.  
  
Fear was cruising through her body and she shook allover.  
  
Just when she could hear Gibbs at the other side of the phone, she recognized the liquid and let out a strangled sob.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Dr. Irving pulled a file from a stack in front of him and smiled at Gibbs when he saw the surprised look in the Agent face.  
  
“Mr. Hastings had an appointment with me this morning.”  
  
Gibbs nodded.  
  
Irving took his seat behind the mahogany desk.  
  
“What can you tell me about him?”  
  
“Well, my diagnosis: He's schizophrenic. I think it has manifest itself early in his life maybe late childhood, or early teens. He also shows signs of control issues and uncontrollable attacks of anger.”  
  
Irving looked at something in the file, and then turned the manila folder around so that Gibbs could have a look too.  
  
“This photo shows his last lover Billy Braxton.” Irving saw how Gibbs paled a little before he could get himself under control again. “Hastings beat him over several days and raped him a few times and do you know what he told me, about why he did what he did?” Irving asked and Gibbs shook his head. “He told me that he did it, because Billy threatened to move out of their apartment,” this time Irving shook his head. “Can you believe it? He beat this man almost to death and raped him repeatedly because the man wanted to break up with him, if this set him off, what will he do the next time?”   
  
“Can't you admit him back in?” Gibbs asked.  
  
“Without a very good reason?” Irving asked. “He completed the time the judge imposed on him, so now, I need a very good reason to admit him, well, except, if he comes to me and wants to be admitted.”  
  
Irving rose from his chair and walked over to his mini-bar, grabbed a soda can and came back to the desk.  
  
Another surprised look from Gibbs let the man chuckle.  
  
“What? Did you think I would make myself a drink at 10.30 in the morning?” The doctor asked.  
  
Gibbs shrugged.  
  
“So, why all the interest in Hastings? I mean the NCIS isn't known to handle crimes like this, right?”   
  
“It's something personal.” Gibbs replied, and read more of the file in front of him.  
  
“You're Jethro,” blurted the doctor suddenly. “His Ex, the one he wants back at all costs?!”  
  
“What are you talking about,” Gibbs asked.  
  
“Like I said, he was here this morning and we talked. He explained me that he would work hard at getting Jethro back and he that he would move in with him, once he'd succeeded,” the doctor took a healthy swallow of his soda. “He's absolutely fixed on the idea to win Jethro, you, back. I think he'll go as far as he needs to get what he wants.”  
  
Just in this moment began Gibbs' cell phone to ring.  
  
“Excuse me,” Gibbs said, and Irving nodded before he turned to the files at his desk.  
  
“Abby?” Gibbs' could hear a gasp and a sob.  
  
“Abby!” He shouted into his phone. “Come on girl, speak to me.”  
  
Nothing, only some strangled breathing, until, “Gibbs?”  
  
“Abs?”  
  
“I...I...I think you should come home now...”  
  
“Why? Abs? What happened?” Gibbs asked and couldn't prevent the fear, which was starting to creep into his voice. “Abs? Is it Tony? Has something happen to Tony?”  
  
“What?” Abby sounded confused. “No, no..Tony's fine, but there was someone at the door, and now there's so much blood.”  
  
“Okay, Abby, shh...” Gibbs said. “Is the door still locked?”  
  
“Yes,” Abby replied and sniffed.  
  
“I'm on my way, Abs. Don't open the door until I'm there, alright?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“I'm coming with you,” Irving said and gathered the file together, before he crammed it into his briefcase.  
  
Gibbs wasn't able to argue about it, he only nodded once, and both men were out of the door.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby could hear movement behind the door again and looked frantically around for something she could use to defend Tony and herself with.  
  
Her eyes fell on a baseball bat and she lunged for it, just when the door opened.  
  
Two strong arms caught her and she began to fight with everything she had, until Gibbs' voice penetrated her fear.  
  
“It's okay, Abs. It's just me.” Gibbs whispered into her ear and Abby relaxed, before she turned and slapped him on at his arm, hard.   
  
“You could have warned me,” She hissed and Gibbs pulled her against his body again. “I was so afraid.”  
  
“Go into the living room and look after Tony, alright?” Gibbs pushed her into the direction of the living room before he turned to Dr. Irving who looked shocked at the remains of a tabby cat.  
  
“Dear god,” the doctor said and stroke one hand over his face. “He’s crossed the line.”   
  
The cat lay on the doormat, her body was slashed from her throat to her hind legs. It's bowels were pulled out of her body and laid on the veranda, and besides it all was something written in blood:  
  
He's mine and you will die!  
  
There was no question anymore about who had done this.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Ducky had come, after a call by Abby and, together with Gibbs, removed every sign of the dead cat from the veranda.  
  
The older ME had told one of his many stories, and they had used lots of water to remove everything.  
  
Gibbs had growled and hissed, but said nothing except Yes and No.  
  
And Ducky understood.  
  
If someone had threatened his love, he wouldn't be this talkative ether.  
  
Yeah, he knew.  
  
He knew about Gibbs bi-sexuality and Tony's gayness, he knew about the attraction between them and hadn’t understood why they didn't act on it, but instead Gibbs had introduced him to Paul Hastings, who looked slick like a snake and equally dangerous to him.  
  
And Tony...  
  
Well, Tony was another matter all together.  
  
He dated, of course, but he denied dating guys.  
  
He told everyone who wanted to hear it, about Michelle, Jocelyn and Bernadette, but the truth was that they were called Michael, Jason and Bernard.  
  
Ducky wouldn't have known about it, if it hadn’t been for their weekly meetings.  
  
The youth called these kind of dates One-Night-Stands and Ducky had been surprised at first, when he reached Tony's Apartment and saw how the younger man kissed his flavor of the evening goodbye, but what he saw in Tony's eyes, the pure shock of being caught in the act and the fear of betrayal had been enough to let the older man shrug and smile.  
  
“It's alright, my boy,” he had said, and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. “If you think, that a man can give you what a woman can't, who am I to tell you otherwise?”  
  
Tony had relaxed and smiled.  
  
“But I really hope you're playing it safe.”  
  
Tony had blushed then and nodded again.   
  
After that Tony opened up to him, told him about his hard time at the different police stations and about the partying with Abby, who had showed Tony a few of the best gay bars in town.  
  
Abby came to him after that and explained that she wouldn't preferwomen, but if she wanted to dance without to being flirted with, or grabbed at, or anything else for that matter, she would visit a gay bar.  
  
And somehow the theme had changed, from her and Tony to Tony and Gibbs.  
  
And both of them began to make plans, about how to get them together.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Ducky washed his hands in the kitchen and couldn't help but smile when he saw how Gibbs sat on the floor in front of the couch and stroked Tony's head.  
  
“Aww,” Abby was looking the same way. “Isn't that a picture?”  
  
Ducky nodded.  
  
“Yes, my dear, it is.” Ducky began to prepare coffee and Abby gave him a hug.   
  
“I hope they get him,” she said and helped Ducky, before she was shooed away.   
  
“They will, Abigail,” Ducky said and smiled at her. “I'm sure, and we will help them.”  
  
“Help who?” Gibbs asked and stepped into the kitchen.  
  
“Ahh, Jethro, how is young Anthony doing?” Ducky watched Gibbs, who had crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the refrigerator.  
  
“He's in some pain, but missed anything that happened so far,” Gibbs looked over at Abby, who still looked pale and a little shaky. “You okay, Abs?”  
  
“Oh, I'm fine, Gibbs,” she said. “Nothing some chocolate and a movie or two won’t cure.”  
  
Gibbs snorted, but nodded his head.  
  
“I think Tony would like that, too,” Gibbs said, and nodded at Ducky who gave him a cup of coffee. “But now I want to know what's going on in those heads of yours.”  
  
“We only discussed how we could help you to catch this bastard,” Abby began.  
  
“Abigail,” Ducky scolded.  
  
“What?” Abby asked. “He's a bastard, when he thinks he could hurt my favorite boys like this. And I really, really want to kick his ass.”  
  
Ducky snorted into his cup, and Gibbs tried hard not to laugh at that.  
  
“Well, Dr. Irving will try to get the necessary papers to admit him again. It could take a while, before he has them,” Gibbs explained. “Then there is the fact, that I'm on medical leave and still working, which means I have to go to Jenny and talk with her, until I get her okay to go on with this case.”  
  
Ducky sighed. “She's not the easiest person since this morning, that’s for sure,” he said and Abby nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, she's really bitchy.”  
  
Both men looked at her.  
  
“What?” she asked. “Maybe she's the Director of NCIS, but she's still bitchy like hell.”   
  
Now it was Gibbs who sighed deeply.  
  
“She saw us,” he said, and could hear a sharp intake of breath from Ducky.  
  
“When,” the older man asked.  
  
“Yesterday, here in the kitchen,” Gibbs answered.  
  
“And?” Abby asked. “Nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “Not if you’re not sticking your tongue into the mouth of your male lover.”  
  
“Ahhhh,” Abby nodded her head and let her dark hair fly, before she stopped and scowled. “What business does she have to come into your house uninvited?”  
  
“I forgot to lock the door,” Gibbs explained, and wished he could stop this game of twenty questions now.  
  
“And?” Abby asked. “She couldn't have knocked, or better called? Isn't this something like unauthorized entry?”  
  
“Mmmh,” Ducky rubbed his chin and placed his coffee cup into the sink. “I have to go and check on mother, but I will look into this. I have a friend, who could just be the right one to ask.”  
  
“That would be great, Duckman,” Abby jumped up from her chair, and hugged the ME who smiled in pleasure.  
  
“I have to go to work after lunch, but if it’s alright with you, Jethro, I will come by this evening and check on young Antony.”  
  
“Of course, Duck,” Gibbs laid a hand on Ducky's shoulder and squeezed lightly.  
  
Ducky nodded and with one last look at his two friends and a wave with his hat he left the house.  
  
“What about you, Abby,” Gibbs asked. “Don't you have anywhere you have to be?”  
  
“Nahhh,” Abby shook her head. “Took the day off and I'm sure the lab will survive without me for a few hours.”  
  
“Good,” Gibbs said and moved over to the counter. “You can help me with lunch.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Tony was in pain, but he refused to take anything just yet and settled for watching his lover and Abby work in the kitchen.  
  
Gibbs had told him a little about what had happened this morning and he couldn't believe he'd missed everything.  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs' voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Tony smiled a little shakily up at him.  
  
“Hey yourself,” he watched how Gibbs narrowed his eyes.  
  
“You're in pain.”   
  
Not a question, a statement.  
  
“It's not too bad right now,” Tony lied and couldn't help but groan, when Gibbs disappeared, only to come back a moment later with a glass of juice and a pill.  
  
“They make me sleepy,” Tony complained.  
  
“So?” Gibbs asked. “Then sleep, not like you would miss anything.”  
  
“You mean, except a killed cat on our doormat?” Tony asked, and a warm glow lit Gibbs' eyes.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“Our?” Gibbs asked, and stroked Tony's face, who blushed.  
  
“Uhm..,” Tony began, but Gibbs interrupted.  
  
“You make me incredibly happy when you think about this house as ours,” Gibbs said and leaned over Tony, with one hand on the headrest of the couch and one hand still holding the glass.  
  
“Yeah?” Tony asked.  
  
Gibbs nodded and leaned closer and just before their lips met, he said, “I love you.”  
  
A squeak, which came out of the kitchen made them jump, and Tony hissed in pain when his hip was joisted.   
  
“That's sooo sweet,” Abby shouted, and Gibbs groaned softly.   
  
“She has eyes everywhere,” he whispered, which caused Tony to chuckle.  
  
“You bet,” Abby said from the doorway. “And what a nice view I have.”  
  
“Hey, hey,” Tony said and tried to look stern. “This is my guy you're looking at.”  
  
“Awww, not into sharing, huh?” Abby pouted before both began to laugh.  
  
“I'm in hell,” Gibbs said, and shook his head. “I'm in hell and no one told me.”  



	8. Chapter 8

“You have a plan, right?” Abby asked when she helped Gibbs to clean away their lunch.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs confirmed, but didn't say anything more.  
  
“Good,” Abby laid her head on his shoulder. “I want him to suffer, Gibbs, for what he did to both of you.”  
  
Gibbs turned and planted a kiss on Abby's forehead, before he grabbed his coat and checked his pockets.  
  
“Make sure the doors are locked,” ordered Gibbs. “I have my cell with me, so give me a call every hour.”  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
She still looked pale and Gibbs watched her intently before he said,” Maybe I should call McGee and ask him to come over, you could--”  
  
“No,” Abby shook her head. “I'm fine, boss man, really.”  
  
“You sure, Abs?” Gibbs asked, and watched how Abby nodded, before he headed over to the door.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Abby locked the door and made her way over to the bedroom where she knew Tony would be.  
  
Gibbs had helped Tony to move down the corridor to the guest room, where he would sleep, until he felt better and was able to climb the stairs to the main bedroom.  
  
Abby grinned at that.  
  
The men were good together.  
  
She’d never seen the older man so...  
  
... mellow.  
  
He'd always been a demanding bastard, even when he had been softer with her, but the edge had always been there, but today she had seen another side of Gibbs.  
  
The Gruff man had a sweeter side, the girl in her squealed in joy.  
  
The kiss had been hot, even if it had only been a light one, but Abby would give anything to see a little bit more “Action”.  
  
A wide grin appeared on her face...  
  
No doubt that Gibbs would shoot her first, but hell, a woman can dream, right?  
  
“Hey,” she greeted Tony, who looked ready to scream. “What's going on?”  
  
“I hate this, Abby,” Tony said. “I should be with Gibbs, and have his six, not be stuck here unable to do anything.”  
  
“Awww, my poor baby,” Abby crooned and Tony couldn't help himself, he laughed.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul sat in his car and watched how Gibbs left his house.  
  
He felt a tightening in his groin when he thought about the things he had in mind, when he could be sure that Gibbs would stay away, and he began to get restless in his seat.  
  
The zipper of his pants was pressing just at the right spot, and he tried to find a way to get a little more of the pain/pleasure to get off.  
  
Paul moaned low in his throat, when his mind showed him what he could do with his knife and the new man of Jethro’s.  
  
He opened his pants and palmed his cock hard through his boxers.  
  
He'd always gotten off on pain, and he’d had his best orgasm when he had fucked Billy, the man bleeding and crying out in pain.  
  
The image of Billy on their living room floor flashed through his mind and Paul pulled his cock out and grabbed it tightly.  
  
'Oh god, yeah,' he thought and began to moan loudly, when Billy's face changed into DiNozzo's.  
  
He imagined what it would be like, when he moved his knife over the man’s body, cutting through his skin and bathing in the man’s blood, and sped up his movements.  
  
He would fuck the man, deep and powerful and rip him open with every thrust, just like he had Billy, just because he could, and because he felt the need to show Jethro the errors of his way.  
  
His cock began to spill when he imagined how he would plunge his knife deep into DiNozzo's throat, and how the man would twitch, when he began to drown in his own blood.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Gibbs drove to Headquarters, where he had a brief talk with McGee and David about the cold case the two of them where now working on, and to give them news about Tony.  
  
Both of them promised to join them in the evening for a couple of beers and pizza.  
  
They would never openly admit it, but they missed their Senior Field Agent.  
  
Gibbs moved up the stairs to Jenny Sheppard's office, and nodded at Cynthia before he opened the door.  
  
The young assistant of the Director knew better then to stop Special Agent Gibbs.  
  
“Jethro,” Jenny's voice sounded sweet like honey. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Madam Director I'm here to inform you, that I will speak to the SecNav about your uninvited visit and the threat you made against me and Agent DiNozzo.”  
  
Jenny frowned at him for a few seconds, and Gibbs was sure he could see the exact moment when she switched gears so to speak.  
  
Her face became softer, and Gibbs applauded her for this performance even when his face and body didn't show any reaction.  
  
“Threat?” Jenny looked confused and Gibbs almost groaned when a soft pink appeared on her cheeks. “You're right, Jethro, my behavior was inexcusable.”  
  
Gibbs didn't move a muscle.  
  
“I was surprised about what I saw, but I shouldn't have used my position like this, and I'm sorry...”  
  
She had left her chair and stepped in front of her desk. “I'm asking you for forgiveness, Jethro. I knew you were bi, but I also hoped we could have a chance together, just like in France. To see you with him made me jealous like hell, but I understand that he is what you want.”  
  
“I understand,” Gibbs said. “I'm not sure I can forgive you for this, but I understand.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jenny said and a look of relief crossed her face.  
  
Gibbs turned to leave the office, when Director Sheppard called his name.  
  
“Jethro? I won't say anything, as long as you won't let your relationship get in the way of your work.”  
  
Gibbs opened the door.  
  
“It won't.”  
  
Jenny sighed.  
  
Gibbs had been ready to throw his entire career away for this fling.  
  
She went over to the mini-bar and poured herself a drink.  
  
She still was disgusted with what she had seen, but in her mind a plan began to take form, which could help her to split them apart again and to get what she wanted.  
  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Mrs. Flamming stepped up to the door and adjusted her dress a little, before she knocked.  
  
She'd always liked Mr. Gibbs, and after she saw him and his boyfriend in front of his house, she'd decided she would pay him a visit.  
  
She even baked her favorite cookies for them.  
  
Yeah, she knew that probably everyone in this neighborhood would have their problems with Gibbs and his man, hell, even Betty, who was a few years younger then her, had made her distaste known, when she had told her about it.  
  
The old woman snorted, and patted her hand nervously over her dress again.  
  
She'd never had a problem with this kind of people, just like her husband, who had died a few years back.  
  
They had both been open-minded enough to be happy when they saw two people in love.  
  
“Who's there?” a female's voice asked and Mrs. Flamming cleared her throat before she spoke.  
  
“My name is Isabel Flamming, my dear. I'm from across the street.”  
  
She could hear how the lock was turned and the small face of a too pale woman looked through the opening.  
  
“Ma'am?” the young one asked. “How can I help you?”  
  
“Oh,” Mrs. Flamming smiled kindly. “I saw Mr. Gibbs and his man yesterday and they looked like they could use something to lift the mood a little. So I made some of my chocolate cookies.”  
  
She pulled the plate up for the woman to see and was surprised when she saw a flicker of doubt crossing over the woman’s face, before she grinned.  
  
“I love chocolate cookies,” she said and opened the door wider for the older woman to step through.  
  
“That's good to hear, my dear,” Mrs. Flamming said.  
  
“Oh,” Abby said and blushed. “I'm sorry. My name is Abigail Scuito, but everyone calls me Abby.”  
  
Mrs. Flamming was surprised when she saw the dark clothes of the young woman, but shrugged her shoulders inwardly.  
  
“Its nice meeting you, Abby,” the woman said, and smiled when Abby practically bounced in excitement.  
  
  
A few minutes later found them both sitting at the kitchen table, when there was a knock at the door.   
  
Abby paled a little at the sound and Mrs. Flamming couldn't help but wonder about that.  
  
“What's going on, my dear?” she asked and laid a hand on Abby's arm to stop her moving.  
  
Abby sighed.  
  
“We,” she began and pulled the baseball bat out of the corner near the door. “We are in a little, tiny bit of trouble, Ma'am.”  
  
Mrs. Flamming nodded. “Maybe you can tell me about it later?” she asked and looked around for something before she grabbed the skillet from the countertop and stepped beside her new friend. “Lead the way, my dear.”  
  
Abby's cell phone began to ring, just when the two woman were reaching the door and Mrs. Flamming looked surprised at the woman at her side.  
  
“Is that the Theme of The Fearless Vampire Killers?”   
  
Abby forgot her fear for a moment and squealed in delight. “You know it?”  
  
“Oh yes, love. My hubby had been a huge fan of Roman Polanski.”  
  
“Another thing we can talk about later,” Abby smiled at the older woman and accepted the call.  
  
“Abby here, who's there?”  
  
“Gibbs.”  
  
“Boss,” Abby's relief was almost touchable. “There is someone at the door.”  
  
“I've sent two Agents to you, to guard you and Tony.”  
  
“Oh, alright,” Abby moved to open the door, but was stopped by Gibbs' voice.   
  
“Let them show you their ID,” he ordered. “The names are Peters and Simson.”  
  
“Okay, boss man. Stay on.”  
  
Abby turned to Mrs. Flamming, who had watched everything in silence.  
  
“I'll open the door on three,” Abby said. “Ready?”  
  
“As ready as I can be, love,” Mrs. Flamming raised the skillet.  
  
“Feisty, Isabel,” Abby smiled. “I like it.”  
  
Mrs. Flamming smiled back at the young woman.  
  
Abby turned to the door and shouted, “I will open the door. Take a step back and show me your ID's.”  
  
She signed to her partner *one!* and raised her own weapon a little higher.   
_*two!*_ Abby took hold of the door knob and turned it around, before she said “three!” and pulled the door open...  
  
... to stop, face to face with two confused looking man in black suits, who were holding their ID's out for her.  
  
“My name... is... Special Agent Simson, Miss,” one of the man said and nodded to Mrs. Flamming.   
  
“Agent Gibbs sent us.”  
  
Abby flinched when she remembered Gibbs.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
“Who's there with you?”  
  
“The Agents,” Abby answered and snickered, when Gibbs growled.  
  
“And?”  
  
“Ohhhh,” Abby smiled at Mrs. Flamming. “Your neighbor from across the street.”  
  
“Mrs. Flamming?”  
  
“Oh, boss,” Abby laughed. “She's soo wonderful and really feisty, and she made some really good--”  
  
“I will be home soon, Abs.”  
  
“Okay, boss man.”  
  
“We will be just over there,” Agent Simson said and pointed over to the black car. “This,” he gave Abby a card. “-- is my number and on the back is Peter's number.”  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
  
“Abs?” Tony had made his painful way into the corridor and had stopped beside the stairs. “What's going on?”  
  
He watched Mrs. Flamming with her skillet and then looked over to Abby and the two men at the door.  
  
“Simson?” he asked.  
  
“Hi DiNozzo,” Simson waved. “Heard what happened to ya. How are you?”  
  
“Could be better,” Tony pulled a face.  
  
“I bet,” Simson punched his partner on the arm and pointed to the car over his shoulder. “Well, take care, DiNozzo...Ladies,” he smiled at the women and followed his partner to the car.  
  
“Abbs?” Tony paled with every passing second.  
  
“Maybe we should lay you down again, my boy,” Mrs. Flamming said and stepped up to the hurting man. “My name is Isabel Flamming, I'm your neighbor from across the street.”  
  
“Hi,” Tony said, and both woman saw the tremble which cursed through Tony's body.  
  
“Can you help him to the sofa, Isabel?” Abby asked. “I'll go and get his meds.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
McGee swallowed hard when he looked over to Ziva and saw her glaring back at him.  
  
He should have known that Ziva would catch on somehow.  
  
“Timothy,” Ziva said, and smirked when she saw him flinch, before he straightened his back.  
  
“Yes Ziva?” he answered.  
  
“What's going on?” Ziva left her chair to stalk over to McGee.  
  
The woman knew about the effect she had with McGee when she went all Mossad with him, and sure enough the young Agent began to get nervous.  
  
“What's going on with what?” he asked back.  
  
Ziva growled.  
  
“With Gibbs and Tony,” she hissed.  
  
“Uhm...you see...I'm not in the liberty to tell anyone, Ziva,” he explained and pulled a folder up, so that he wouldn't have to look at her. “If you really want to know, you'll have to ask Gibbs or DiNozzo.”  
  
“She'll ask DiNozzo or me what, McGee?” Gibbs appeared behind them, and they both jumped, but McGee did sigh in relief, because now Ziva had Gibbs to deal with.  
  
“You're leaving me out,” Ziva complained, before McGee could answer Gibbs' question.  
  
“Out of what, David?” Gibbs placed his coffee on his desk without turning his eyes away from the Mossad officer in front of him.  
  
“Why is Tony staying at your place?” Ziva asked.  
  
“He'll need help for a while,” Gibbs' voice was calm and quiet, and McGee resisted the urge to go for cover.  
  
“And why is the Madame Director ready to explode?”  
  
“That's personal,” Gibbs growled, and McGee saw Ziva flinch.  
  
“Gibbs, I--,” Ziva stammered, but Gibbs ignored her for a moment and turned away to gather himself, before he turned back and lifted his hand to give her a sign to come over to his desk.  
  
Time for the truth.  
  
“McGee come over here.” Gibbs kicked a chair out to the younger man when McGee stood in front of his desk.  
  
Ziva looked suspicious, but stepped up to them, too.  
  
“We've something to discuss.”  
  
“Ah,” Ducky's voice came from behind. “Then my timing is just right.”  
  
The ME took a chair and placed it just beside Gibbs' desk.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later everything was said and left Ziva stunned and McGee with a slight blush.  
  
Only Ducky smiled happily and patted Gibbs' arm, he was inwardly afraid about what would happen next now that his team knew about his relationship with Tony.  
  
“You...and Tony, boss?” McGee was the first to break the tense silence.  
  
“Yes,” Gibbs nodded, but then kept silent again.  
  
McGee needed a few seconds, but then he nodded, too.  
  
“That's a surprise, boss. I mean, d-- don't think that I'm a bigot, hell, my best friend is gay, but I always thought you both would be made of the the stuff woman would hunt down and drag into their caves.”  
  
Ducky was the one who finally asked the question Gibbs was dreading to ask.  
  
“So, are you two okay with Jethro and young Anthony being lovers?”  
  
McGee saw from Gibbs to Ducky and back, before he realized that he was supposed to answer.  
  
“Oh...yes. I am,” McGee blushed again.   
  
Gibbs relaxed somewhat, but there was still Ziva, who looked a little lost.  
  
“David?” he asked. “Everything alright?”  
  
“Yes,” she answered. ”Like Tony would say, everything is apple.”  
  
“Peach,” McGee corrected. “Everything is peachy, Ziva.”  
  
Ziva shrugged.  
  
“Can't say that I understand everything regarding this Paul, but I understand that you and Tony love each other.” She looked straight into Gibbs' eyes. “I was always told that homosexuality would be a sin in the eyes of God, but since I'm living in America I've learned that love comes in many forms, yes?”  
  
Gibbs just looked at her, but Ducky smiled fondly at the young Mossad Officer.  
  
“What now, boss?” McGee asked.  
  
“Now,” Gibbs helped Ducky stand. ”You'll both work on that cold case you're assigned to and come over to my place after work, just like planned.”  
  
“But what about this Paul?” McGee asked confused.  
  
“What about him?” Gibbs asked back.  
  
“Don't you want us to find him?” Ziva asked.  
  
“No...” Gibbs took a sip from his coffee, before he sighed. “You can't do anything from here, without the permission of the Director.”  
  
“W--” Ziva began, but was interrupted by Gibbs.  
  
“This is nothing NCIS would handle normally,” Gibbs growled. “He is not part of the Marines or the Navy.”  
  
“But you're in danger,” Ziva said with a force which surprised everyone. “You both are.”  
  
Suddenly Gibbs looked up and saw Jenny standing on the landing of the stairs, a frown deformed her face and her eyes were glinting with something Gibbs didn’t want to know about.  
  
“We will talk tonight,” he said briskly, and with a nod to Ducky headed over to the elevator.  
  
  
McGee turned around and looked directly into the face of the Madame Director, who watched how Gibbs stepped into the elevator.  
  
 _*Shit*_ , he thought.  
  
The hairs on his neck were standing up and goose bumps appeared on his arms.  
  
 _*This is not good.*_  
  
  
“Madame Director,” he greeted her and was pinned by a set of furious eyes.  
  
“Agent McGee,” she greeted back and turned around to go back into her office.  
  
Ducky sighed audibly.  
  
“What can we do, Ducky?” McGee asked, when he was sure that the Director couldn't hear them.  
  
“How about a nice cup of tea in my office?” Ducky replied.  
  
“Sure,” McGee answered. “We could use a break, right Ziva?”


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs stopped at the Grocery store on his way home, he knew that thanks to some tough cases in the last weeks his shelves were almost bare, just like the refrigerator, which after he had made lunch only contained a pair of eggs and a quarter of milk now.  
  
And knowing that Tony would be safe for a while longer, he decided to stop at Tony's apartment to grab his lover some things.  
  
He stepped into the apartment and suddenly was struck with emotions.  
  
Gibbs let himself fall against the door and slipped to the floor.  
  
Tony could have died.  
  
Abby could have died.  
  
His former lover was a nutcase, a murdering nutcase.  
  
Gibbs felt a tear sliding down his face and swiped it angrily away.  
  
These were feelings he hadn't felt for a long time and for a moment he was overwhelmed.  
  
He wanted to scream in rage. He wanted to bury his fist again and again in Paul's face.  
  
And he wanted to pull Tony close and to never let him go.  
  
A soft knock at the door pulled Gibbs out of this emotional roller-coaster and he pulled himself up and opened the door after he swiped the latest tears from his face.  
  
“Can I help you?” he asked the woman, who stood in front of him and who looked a little shocked at him.  
  
“I'm Mister DiNozzo's neighbor,” she pointed at the open door across the corridor. “I only wanted to ask how Mister DiNozzo is.”   
  
“He will be fine in time,” Gibbs answered.  
  
“Good,” the woman said. ”I wanted to tell him that there had been a man here, a few hours after his accident. He asked a lot of questions about Mister DiNozzo, but he disappeared, when he heard that he survived.”  
  
“A man?”  
  
“Yes..yes. He was all friendly and caring. Said he had been a friend who heard about the accident and that he wanted to send some condolences to Mister DiNozzo's family, but then, after we’d told him that itwouldn’t be necessary, that Mister DiNozzo survived he cursed loudly and walked away.”  
  
“Did you tell the police what happened?” Gibbs asked.  
  
“Oh yes,” the woman nodded. “They've told me that it was possible that the man was a reporter.”  
  
“You don't think so?” Gibbs stated.  
  
“No,” the woman confirmed. “He didn't look like a reporter, more like someone crazy.”  
  
Gibbs fumbled in his pocket and pulled his wallet out.  
  
He still had a photo of Paul in it.  
  
Why the hell was it still there?  
  
“Was it this man?” He asked and showed her the photo.  
  
The woman looked closely at it, before she nodded furiously. “That's him.”  
  
☸   ☸   ☸  
  
Paul had waited a few minutes more, after Jethro went away, to be sure that he wouldn't come back again, but just when he thought he could go over and finish his open business, the young woman wouldn't be much of a hurdle for him, the old witch from across the street came over.  
  
 _*Hell,*_ he thought and slammed his hands against the steering wheel.  
  
Just when he had settled himself again, he saw a dark Sedan, which came slowly down the street and stopped directly in front of Jethro's house.  
  
“God damn,” Paul exploded and started his car.  
  
He would come back later.

 

☸ ☸ ☸

 

The old woman helped Tony to lay down, she even placed a blanket around him and Tony had mumbled something inaudible in his embarrassment, but Mrs. Flamming only shrugged and smiling patted his cheek, before Abby came in with his meds.

 

After Tony swallowed his pills with lots of grumbling, much to the amusement of the two women, he laid there listening to the soft voices, which had felt oddly comforting to him.

 

The meds were finally taking effect, and he drifted off into a light daze.

 

 

Warm, calloused hands were suddenly stroking his face and Tony opened his heavy eyelids and saw directly into blue eyes.

 

“Jethro,” he sighed and smiled.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs leaned over the back of the couch and watched the young man.

 

“Missed you,” Tony whispered, and Gibbs felt his throat constricting with sudden emotions.

 

“Missed you, too,” Gibbs replied hoarsely and Tony felt a whisper soft kiss on his forehead. “The Team is coming over tonight for some beer and pizza,” Gibbs continued. “Do you want to freshen up a little before they arrive?”

 

Tony still looked a little dazed, but he nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he answered. “I think I could use a shower...uhm.” He blushed a little. “Could you help me?”

 

“Always,” Gibbs said. “ I even brought some of your toiletries, among other things, from your apartment.”

 

 

Abby had made a good job packing Tony's clothes for his stay at Gibbs' house, but she’d forgotten to pack the younger Agents toiletries because she had been in too mu ch of a  hurry.

 

Gibbs had helped Tony shower this morning, and had enjoyed the scent of his soap on the man's body, but he imagined Tony would be a lot more comfortable if he could use his own things.

 

 

Abby sat in the love seat at the window again and couldn't help but smile.

 

She'd turned around to give them some privacy and watched how Isabel stood on her veranda watching the street.

 

They had won an ally today, and Abby grinned when she thought back to the moment when Isabel had held the skillet in her hands.

 

The young woman was sure that people on Isabel's shitlist wouldn't have much to laugh about.

 

 

The two Agents, who had guarded the house, had said their Goodbyes after Gibbs had arrived, but insisted that Abby could call them anytime if the young woman needed help.

 

The young forensic expert had nodded and smiled, and Gibbs had watched with a slight smirk on his face how Agent Peters had almost ravished her with his eyes.

 

Abby had always this effect on men, and Gibbs always felt like he needed to defend her honor, even when he knew better than anyone else that Abby was quite capable of defending herself if needed. But he thought of her as his little girl, so defending her honor was all part of the package.

 

 

Gibbs helped Tony to stand, and the younger man hissed in pain with every movement.

 

“Lean on me a little,” Gibbs instructed, and together they made their way slowly to the guest bathroom under the stairs.

 

One of Gibbs' ex-wives had insisted on it, and Gibbs had complied and built it.

 

Nobody, except his former in-laws had ever used it, and he had always thought about it as a waste of space, but hadn't had the time to change the room back into storage room again.

 

Now he gave a heartfelt thanks to ex-wife number two.

 

No way was Tony able to climb the stairs up to the main bathroom, the younger man had paled with every step he took, and sweat covered his face, which clearly showed his level of pain.

 

“Maybe you should sit down a little?” Gibbs suggested, but Tony shook his head. 

 

“I don't think I would be able to stand up again, if I did.”

 

 

Once in the bathroom Gibbs helped Tony to undress, and inhaled sharply when he saw the bruising again.

 

“That bad, huh?” Tony asked, he couldn't bend over far enough to see it for himself and the mirror hung to high.

 

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded.

 

“I could have lost you,” he whispered, his voice thick... almost breaking.

 

“Maybe,” Tony said. “But you didn’t.”

 

“I'm lucky, huh?” Gibbs asked and had to laugh out loud when Tony said “Yeah”, but suddenly he grew sober, and looked Tony in the eyes.

 

“I love you,” he said and watched Tony's eyes widen, before he smiled the most beautiful smile Gibbs' had ever seen.

 

“I love you, too,” Tony said and added, with his eyelashes fluttering. “Sweetcheeks.”

 

Gibbs laughed again and pulled the younger man into his arms, mindful of his injuries, but needing the contact like an addict needed his drug.

 

Tony closed his eyes, and sighed in bliss when the warmth of Gibbs' body penetrated his skin.

 

Gibbs moved slightly, and Tony made a sound of protest.

 

He heard how the shower came on and Gibbs began to nudge him into the shower cubicle, were Tony let go of Gibbs when the warm water started to run down his body, but he refused to open his eyes, until he felt a body join him.

 

He opened his eyes then, and watched in wonder how Gibbs stood there in front of him.

 

“You're beautiful,” Tony said, and Gibbs snorted.

 

“I've been told many things in my life, but beautiful has never been one of them.”

 

“But you are,” Tony replied with a hint of anger in his voice. 

 

How could Gibbs not see that he meant it?

 

Gibbs only smiled and started to shower Tony's face with soft kisses, before he began to wash him.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Paul drove through Washington, not seeing anything except the face of Jethro and his boy toy, and felt red-hot anger burn through his body.

 

When he’d left his place in front of Jethro's house, he had wanted nothing more than to go in there and kill the man, who apparently now owned his place in Jethro's life.

 

How dare he take what's his?

 

After a while he’d turned into the street once more, only to see a dark Sedan parked just in front of the building, with two men inside and Paul growled at them, before he took the next turn away from them.

 

A low voice began to whisper in his head, _*Take your time...they won't stay forever...go back later...*_ and Paul had nodded in agreement, but the voice kept on, _*You need to cut your strings...erase everything about you...you could start over with Jethro in another town...There's still your mother’s money, but first you need to visit Doctor Irving...*_

  
He drove over to Dr. Irving's office, Paul knew from his appointments that the man would work until late into the night and eight o'clock wasn't that late.

  
The door was open when he tried it and he couldn't hear anything except the low voice of the psychologist inside his room.

 

Paul smiled, when he opened the last door and saw the shocked face of his doctor just before the man grabbed for the phone on his desk. He didn't make it further than grabbing the receiver, before Paul was beside the desk grabbing the marble paperweight that stood at the edge of it.

 

“No,” Dr. Irving pleaded, his eyes wide in fear. The doctor realized somehow what was about to happen. “Please,” he said and tried to move his chair away, to get more room to defend himself, but Paul pulled the chair back to the desk and jammed the hands of the man between the chair and desk.

 

The doctor opened his mouth to scream, but a sudden blow to his throat shattered his larynx, and he fell back into his chair, his eyes widening in shock when he realized he was unable to breathe.

 

A gargling sound came from the body, when blood began to fill the doctor's throat and Paul felt himself harden.

 

He moaned and suddenly the only thought that counted was to satisfy his arousal.

 

He pushed the chair with the Doctor back, until he could stand in front of the dying man, the body still fighting for breath which wouldn't come anymore, and the doctor's eyes was still wide in shock, but beginning to glazing over now.

 

Paul opened his pants and pulled himself out.

 

Blood began to flow out of the man's mouth and Paul stroked through it with his fingers, before he used the same hand to jerk himself off.

 

The feeling of the warm blood on his cock let him fly higher then anything else he knew and he groaned loudly, not caring who could hear him at that moment, but he needed more. He took hold of one of the doctor's hands and pulled it to his crotch, where he pressed it against his cock and felt how the nerves began to cramp in one last attempt for breath.

 

Paul humped into the hand a few times before he started to spurt his semen in long white strings all over it, and started to hum in satisfaction when the last waves of his orgasm were cursing through his body.

 

He used the next few minutes to clean himself and the dead body, and to search for his file, before he left the building.

 

The voice started to whisper at him again, and filled his head with more ideas how he could get rid of the man who stood between himself and Jethro.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

That night Tony lay in his bed, well, in Jethro's guest bed. Held lovingly by Jethro, who had refused to let him sleep alone, and thought about what had happened after Jethro and he came out of the bathroom.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Ziva and McGee had come in, both of them caring pizza and beer and Ducky had brought one of his famous bottles of red wines. He had arrived some time earlier and was helping Abby in the kitchen.

 

When Tony had finally, after a lot of painful shuffling, reached the living room, he had been exhaust and anxious like hell.

 

Gibbs had just told him, that he had told them everything, which had also included their status of relationship, and Tony felt truly afraid about how their team would react.

 

_*It's different to see something happen instead to only hear about it,*_ Tony's grandmother had once said and Tony had never heard truer words.

Especially at that moment, where Ziva smiled softly at him, and Abby hugged the stuffing out of Ducky, who looked pleased like hell, and McGee who had blushed lightly, after he had looked at Gibbs and him.

Maybe because they had both wet hair, or maybe because Gibbs refused to move away from Tony's side and had an arm slung around his waist. 

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

They had placed him on the couch again and Tony had managed to eat some of the pizza, before Gibbs made him swallow his meds, and he drifted off again.

 

Tony heard how they began to discuss something, but couldn't make himself care enough to listen in, because Gibbs' hand had found his head and was currently stroking through his hair in a relaxing manner.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

The arms around him began to tighten and Tony stroked the forearm which laid over his shoulders and the arms began, almost instantly, to relax again, but the whole body behind him moved in small, restless movements.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

He had never realized how the time flew by, or that after a few more hours of discussing the team had left. 

 

Gibbs never left his place, never stopped stroking his hair for longer then a few moments and Tony had never felt so secure in his life.

 

Finally, after Gibbs had drained the last of his beer he had helped Tony to stand and move him into the guest room, where Gibbs told him about the results of the evening.

 

The Team didn't care about their relationship and would do anything to stop Paul.

 

Paul.

 

Paul?

 

Gibbs had sighed at the confused look on Tony's face and after he helped him undress to his boxers and to slip into bed, he had slipped in behind Tony and told him everything that had happened since his accident.

 

“...I think he was also behind your hit and run,” Gibbs finished, and clenched his teeth at the silence, which was suddenly broken by Tony's quite voice.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Tony said, and Gibbs could tell that his lover was deep in thought. 

 

Tony still was an Investigator, and what he’d just heard set of alarm bells in his gut.

 

“Tell me more,” Tony demanded, and Gibbs shook his head. “If we want to catch him, I need to know more about him.”

 

Green eyes met blue, and Gibbs growled before he slipped out of the bed.

 

He needed some space and Tony understood.

 

“I've always been bisexual.” Tony nodded in encouragement but remained silent, and Gibbs was thankful for that. “I had some lovers at college, well, hidden from everyone of course. Even my father only learned about it a few years after I had joined the Marines, but then I had met and married Shannon and we had Kelly. I was so happy with them,” Gibbs swallowed hard at the thought about the family he’d lost. “After they died... I've dated a few men, but they never were what I needed. So I began to date women. Which, as you know, didn't end well ether... Then one day, I met Steve,” Gibbs moved to a chair at the opposite of the room. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“He died in a car accident... I met Paul a few weeks after Steven's death and...”

  
“You came together?”

 

“Some time later, yes,” Gibbs confirmed, and Tony felt a surge of jealousy in his stomach.

 

“We stayed together three years,” Gibbs continued. “Some Investigator am I, that I didn't realized sooner that something was off.”

 

“Off? How?”

 

“He seemed to be everywhere,” Gibbs growled. “The coffee bar, the places I visit, when I need some air...”

  
Tony nodded, he knew about the park Gibbs would often visit.

 

It was a little park with a pond and a few benches.

 

Nothing fancy, and mostly desolated. Only a few people found their way into it, and Tony understood that it had been this that had made this park so special for Gibbs.

 

“He even called my cell a few times a day,” Gibbs said, and looked out into the night. “I thought...”

  
“You thought nothing by it, because you thought he loved you like you loved him,” Tony, said and Gibbs turned back to the bed where Tony lay.

 

“Doesn't matter anymore,” Gibbs said and walked over to the bed.

 

He undressed quickly and smiled when he saw the look in Tony's face.

 

“Goodnight, love,” he said, and chuckled when he heard Tony's whispered, “Tease.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Now Tony lay here, awake, feeling Gibbs body breathing behind him, feeling secured but also afraid, not for himself though...

 

What would happen when Paul realized that he couldn't have Gibbs back?

 

Tony knew from all his time as cop and a NCIS Agent that this was the point where it would turn ugly like hell and which would make the dead cat on his doorstep look like a bunch of roses.

 

Tony tried to fight off sleep a little longer.

 

He needed a plan to catch Paul, before he could get to Gibbs and hurt him more then he already had.

 

Tony didn't noticed how his eyes slid shut, and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

Gibbs dreamed, his mind reliving the past years with Paul in some fast moving dreams.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

How he had met Paul at his favorite coffee shop near his work.

 

The man had run into him, and had spilled his coffee all over his pants and was only one hairbreadth away from getting killed by one pissed of Marine.

Until Paul had opened his mouth and made this really dumb joke.

He couldn't remember anymore what it had been, but he was sure, it had been something Tony would have said. 

 

He had laughed and accepted Paul's apology, before he drove home to change his clothes.

 

He even began to hope he would meet the man again sometime.

 

A thought which became real earlier than he'd expected.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Finally, after a dozen or so meetings he had awoken one morning in Paul's bed, with the good looking man looking down on him, before he began to kiss him hotly.

 

Paul had moved his legs apart and was stretching him with two fingers, before he’d entered him slowly.

 

“I love you,” Paul had whispered suddenly and added, “And I will never let you go.”

 

Both of them had exploded in ecstasy.

 

They had laid together, sweat cooling their bodies and still panting lightly from the strain of the sex, when he’d replied with an “I love you, too.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs moaned in his sleep.

 

Those had always been good memories, but then his dream became darker.

 

His mind finally able to connect the dots.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Paul had appeared everywhere; at his work around lunchtime, at his coffee shop, and at the park where he would visit sometimes when he needed some air.

 

The man had even appeared in the middle of the night in his basement.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs gasped, and Tony reacted by pulling Gibbs arms a little tighter around himself. 

 

He ignored the resulting pain in his body for now and concentrated on his lover breathing.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

The day they broke up.

 

They had been fighting about his working hours and his non existing free time, and he realized it hadn’t been Paul, the lover who complained the lack of time with him, but Paul the control freak who couldn't live with the feeling that he would have a life without him somewhere.

 

Back then the words Paul had said had hurt like hell.

 

They had shattered something inside of him, and he had watched Paul leave without as much as a twitch of his jaw.

 

A coldness had begun to settle in him, which had made him moody like hell for the next few months; which had actually helped him to keep the people around him away, out of his personal space and heart, Everyone, except DiNozzo.

 

The young Agent had sneaked up on him and had made a hole in his careful constructed walls, until Gibbs finally began hoping for a life with Tony, even when he knew Tony was a womanizer.

 

Always had been.

 

Someone who told everyone about his flavor of the week.

 

Never noticing the looks Jethro would send to him.

 

Pleading for mercy.

 

Pleading to be heard.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs made a pained noise and Tony tried to turn around a little, but was stopped when Gibbs' arms began to tighten around him.

 

“It's okay,” Tony whispered, and began to stoke Gibbs' arm again. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Finally warmth began to spread through Gibbs, when he remembered the conversation at Tony's apartment.

 

Tony wasn't the womanizer he’d made them all believe.

 

Tony loved Him!

 

Loved him!

 

Gibbs!

 

Tony was the one, Gibbs wanted to grow old with.

 

“Are you proposing to me?” Tony's words rang through his mind.

 

Was he?

 

He’d known Tony longer than any of his ex- wives or lovers he had, and except for the sex the young man had lived through all of his moods and was still there, still at his six.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

The alarm clock pulled Gibbs from his dreams, and he felt how Tony startled awake.

 

“Sorry,” Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, and Tony chuckled before turning his head to have a better look at Gibbs.

 

“Don't apologize, it's--”

 

“Not between us,” Gibbs interrupted, before Tony could finish and kissed him softly on the lips. “Never between us.”

 

“I really like this sort of wake up-call,” Tony said and hummed in pleasure when Gibbs started to kiss down his throat, but suddenly hissed in pain, when he tried to turn around a little, which acted like a cold shower for Gibbs.

 

They could hear someone knocking and Gibbs slipped out of the bed, thankful for the distraction a visitor would bring.

 

Tony groaned and cursed when his body decided to make itself known to him.

 

Now he not only had to deal with a stiff body, but with another stiff body part as well.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ducky?” Gibbs opened the door wider and let the ME into his house.

 

“Good morning, Jethro,” the older man said, and smiled tightly.

 

“What can I do for you?” Gibbs asked and moved into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker.

 

“Well,” Ducky watched Gibbs for a moment. “Do you remember Phillip Dawson?”

 

“Dawson?” Gibbs asked irritated. “You mean the Medical Examiner who works for the Leo's here?”

 

“Yes, that's the one I mean,” Ducky confirmed and accepted one of Gibbs' cups of coffee. “He and I went to school together and since he works for the Police here in town, we began to stay in contact again.”

 

“Good for you,” Gibbs said, not really knowing where this was going.

 

“Well yes it is, but that's not what my visit is about.” Ducky said. “Yesterday when I came home, Phillip called and we talked a while before he told me about the new murder he had on his table.” 

 

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and looked a little impatiently at his friend. “And?”

 

“He told me that the man, a psychiatrist, had been killed in his office. His larynx had been crushed by a paperweight they had found at the scene.”

 

“Ducky.”

 

“The Investigators found some DNA on the dead man's clothes. Apparently his murderer had ejaculated on him,” Ducky said and couldn't hide the shudder that ran through him.

 

“Okay,” Gibbs sipped his coffee, knowing that Ducky would eventually come to the point.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky said. “ The psychiatrist, his name was Dr. Leonard Irving.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Ducky had left a few minutes later, and Gibbs stood stunned in the middle of his living room.

 

He had no doubt that Paul had murdered the Doctor, even when it slipped his mind why, or why with this sort of violence.

 

Tony's shuffling made him turn around, and his eyes took in every little detail of his lover, the sleep ruffled hair made him look younger, and Gibbs felt a wave of tenderness consume him.

 

“Coffee?” Tony asked and Gibbs looked from the young man to his hands, where he was still holding his cup, before he placed it in Tony's hands with a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Who was there,” asked Tony, and started to sip the strong brew.

 

“Ducky needed to tell me something,” Gibbs decided not to tell Tony about the dead Doctor, he couldn't help anyhow and it would only agitate him and it would make it harder to keep him here.

 

“I need to go for a few hours,” Gibbs said, and stroke his hand over Tony's cheek. “McGee will come over and stay with you.”

 

The team had insisted that Tony shouldn't be left alone, not until this Paul had been caught, so they had worked out a schedule last night, using their break duration to make sure that there would always be someone with their Senior Field Agent, until Gibbs would return back from whatever he had to do.

 

They had been sure that Gibbs wouldn't stay at home and wait, but rather go out on the streets and try to catch Paul himself.

 

Tony only nodded mutely.

 

He knew from all this years working with Gibbs that it would be pointless to argue.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs said, and saw straight into Tony's eyes. “It will be alright.”

  


“Yeah,” Tony said. “But to what cost?”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

McGee arrived an hour later with a bag of fresh doughnuts, and Gibbs left the house to the familiar banter between the two men.

 

“So, Probie,” Tony began from his place of the couch a few minutes after Gibbs had left, where he watched how McGee started to set up his Laptop on the table. “ Is  there any news?”

 

“News about what, Tony?”

 

“Dunno, this Paul, or did the Director say anything about us?” Tony asked. His greatest fear was not the madman, but the Director who could make their lives a living hell, if the woman wanted.

 

“No,” McGee shook his head. “She didn't say anything.” McGee saw over at Tony,  “ But I think she's planning something.”

 

“Oh?” Tony made a go-on-motion with his hand.

 

“Yeah, you see, yesterday...”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Jenny Sheppard sat in her car in front of Gibbs' house and watched the building intently. She had arrived just in time to watch Gibbs leave and sighed.

 

The time with him had been good, no, better than anything she’d ever experienced before and she wanted to have it back, even when she knew she would go to hell for that.

  


McGee left a few hours later and Ziva took his place.

 

She actually managed to surprise Tony, when she’d brought a box filled with folders with her and declared that she would work there for the rest of the morning.

 

When Tony asked, “How did you get the clearance to bring them here?” she only shrugged and smiled a little smile, but stayed silent and Tony let it go, thankful for the distraction she provided, “You can't move much, but you're still able to think, yes?” 

 

They had worked together for a while, until Tony's pains became worse and couldn't be tolerated anymore.

 

Ziva handed him his meds with a worried look on her face, and watched as they took effect, and Tony drifted off to sleep.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs had reached his destination a few minutes after he'd left his house, and sat down on the nearest bench and watched his surroundings intently, until someone suddenly held a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“Tobias,” Gibbs acknowledged the FBI-Agent, and accepted the hot coffee with a curt nod.

 

“Gibbs,” Fornell took the place beside the NCIS- Agent. “I was a little surprised when you called me for advice yesterday.”

 

Gibbs shrugged, and watched how a little boat was dancing on the waters of the Potomac.

 

“I hope you could solve your problem . ”

 

“I don't think it's solved, more a little delayed,” Gibbs answered. “I've probably taken some fuel from her fire, but I don't think it was enough to get her off my back.”

 

“Why?” Fornell asked and Gibbs sighed.

 

He really, really hated this, but he began to tell Fornell his story.

 

He only hoped he could trust the man beside him.

 

Fornell's eyes grew wide, the coffee in his hands long forgotten.

 

“You are bisexual?” he asked and looked around to make sure no one had overheard them.

 

Gibbs sighed.

 

“I've always been,” Gibbs' voice sounded calm and controlled.

 

Fornell shook his head.

 

“Unbelievable,” he said, and watched how Gibbs paled. “I'd always thought about you as a ladies man. It’s hard to believe you also take men to your bed.”

 

Suddenly he laughed and clapped Gibbs on his shoulder.

 

“So,” he began. “How can I help you?”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Tony awoke to the sound of someone working in the kitchen.

 

Soft music came from somewhere and the 'Tap-tap-tap' of falling rain came from everywhere.

 

“Ah, Anthony,” Ducky's voice held it's usual amount of good mood. “Awake I see.”

 

“Hey Ducky,” Tony greeted, and yawned. “What are you doing in the kitchen?”

 

“Well,” Ducky began. “I once met this wonderful woman in Spain, only easy on the eye, but she could also cook--”

 

Tony smiled.

 

He loved to listen to Ducky and his stories.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Paul watched through one of the windows how the old man helped DiNozzo into the bathroom, and the voice in his head shouted, “Now! Now! Now!” but he hesitated.

 

There was another voice in his head too.

 

One that told him, that everything he’d done was wrong. 

 

Paul really wanted to listen to it, but the other voice was louder and still growing in volume, until he couldn't hear anything else.

 

His hands and feet began to move, and before he realized it he was at the backdoor and was turning the handle.

 

Suddenly there came a loud crash from inside and Paul jumped into some bushes for cover.

 

He heard some voices and glared at the house.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Abby arrived just when Tony came out of the bathroom and Ducky, who had been waiting for him in the corridor, opened the door for the young Goth.

 

“Hi Duckman. Hi Tony,” Abby greeted and slipped out of her black raincoat, before she hugged Ducky. “I brought some of the cheesecake Tony likes so much.”

 

“That's very good, Abigail,” all three of them jumped, when something crashed to the floor in the kitchen and Tony, who had moved a little too sudden for his hip, groaned when flashes of pain were running through his body.

 

Abby cursed loudly, which earned her a slap on the arm by Ducky, who had never been a friend of such kind of flowery language and glared at her disapprovingly.

 

The Goth said a fast sorry to him, and was in three strides at Tony’s side.

 

“Tony? Tony, are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, Abs,” Tony groaned again. “Just did a wrong move.”

 

“Come on,” Abby took a hold of his arm and began to steer him to the guest room. “You go and lay down for a bit, and Aunty Abby will look what that bad noise was just now.”

 

Tony laughed, which let his body spasm in pain.

 

“Urgh,” Tony stopped walking, and tried to breathe through the pain. “Please, don't make me laugh, Abs.”

 

“Alright, staying serious now.”

 

Ducky watched until Abby disappeared with Tony into the guest room, and then he had hurried off to see what had happened in the kitchen.

  
A bottle of Oil had fallen from one of the shelves, and had exploded when it connected with the counter top.

 

It contains dripping down from every surface and making a puddle on the kitchen floor. The ME sighed, before he went to get the cleaning supplies.

 

“Mmh,” Abby said, when she joined him. “Whatever it is that you're cooking, smells great.”

 

“It will only take a few minutes more to cook,” Ducky watched how Abby grabbed one of the towels, and helped to remove the mess. “That reminds me of--”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Ducky went to work again, after they'd eaten with Tony in his room.

 

Abby curled up beside Tony on the bed, and was trying to read her book.

 

“Gibbs wouldn't mind, right?” she asked with a grin on her face, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

 

“No, Abs,” Tony answered, and had to fight of a yawn, he couldn't believe that he was tired, again. “I don't think he would.”

 

Both of them slipped of into a dreamless sleep, and didn’t hear the sound of a door opening.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs had been on his way home, when McGee called.

 

The young man had used some of the NCIS- Contacts with the local police to stay updated in the investigation of the murder of Dr. Irvings.

 

“Boss?”

 

“McGee,” Gibbs growled, when he tried to switch lanes and was blocked by a slow driving car.

 

“Fornell is with me. I thought you might want to hear this too.”

 

“What?”

 

“The DNA they've found on Dr. Irving's body is a match with Paul Hastings'.”

 

“Shit,” Gibbs cursed, just before he snapped the cell phone close and threw it to the passenger seat. 

 

He began to beat the steering wheel and almost lost the control of his car because of it, before he used the turn signal and made his way to the NCIS Headquarters.

 

“Better if we wait for Gibbs outside,” Fornell said and indicated for McGee to follow.

 

The young agent nodded, before he picked up the information he’d gathered so far, and followed the Agent.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Paul had opened the back door, and slipped through it when he was sure that no one had heard the slight creaking sound.

 

He made his way directly to the guest room, where he knew DiNozzo and this bitch where staying.

 

The mad man opened the door slowly, always ready to react, should someone discover him too soon, but he realized both were deeply asleep.

 

He pulled his knife out and moved quickly over towards the bed, but he forgot about the wooden floor that suddenly began to creak under his feet.

 

Abby jumped up, ready to defend her friend.

 

“Tony wake up,” she shouted, and placed herself between Paul and Tony.

 

“You won't get to him, you son of a bitch,” she growled, but Paul only smirked at her.

 

“And who will stop me?” he asked, and looked her up and down. “You?”

 

“Damn straight,” Abby took a stance she’d learned in self-defense and lifted her hands.

 

“Abby, no,” Tony rolled out of bed.

 

His weapon was on the other side of the bed, in the bed table, and he cursed, because there was no way that he could reach it in time.

 

And suddenly Paul jumped.

 

Abby tried to fight him off, but Paul was strong, and his madness made him even stronger.

 

With one blow he had her dropping to the floor, unconscious, with blood dripping from a gash over her right eye.

 

“Abby,” Tony shouted and tried to step over to her, but his body screamed in pain and he stopped, gasping.

 

”Did you really think, I would let you have Jethro?” Paul stepped over the unconscious body, and moved directly in front of Tony.

 

Tony needed to think fast, if he wanted to keep Abby safe.

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, and flinched when he put too much weight on his bruised hip.

 

“What do I mean?” Paul growled. “Jethro is mine.”

 

“Ohhh,” Tony said. “You had your chance, Sport, he's mine now.”

 

“No.”

 

“Well yes,” Tony nodded his head, and searched for something he could defend himself with. “You see, just this morning, Jethro said, how much he loves me,” Tony saw something flashing in his attackers eyes. “He even asked me to move in with him.”

 

Tony knew he was pushing it, and he knew that if Paul attacked him he wouldn't stand a chance, but Abby was at risk there.

 

The man still stood too close to her. 

 

“You're lying,” Paul took another step in Tony's direction, and Tony noted that Abby began to come around again.

 

“If you say so,” Tony shrugged. “But you see, everything you did. The chocolate you've sent... the dead cat you dropped at the door? It only made Gibbs realize how much he loved me, and how deep his hate for you is.”

 

That was the last straw.

 

The man lunged himself at Tony, and pressed him with his body against the wall behind them.

 

“Even if this is true and Jethro really hates me, I can still do what I came here for and kill you,” Paul said, and Tony swallowed hard when he felt the tip of the knife at his throat. “I could slash your throat open, just now, and let you bleed to death in his living room for him to find.”

 

Paul moved the knife over Tony's Adam's apple.

 

“Do you think, it would break him apart?” Paul asked and pressed his body a little tighter against Tony's. “Or maybe I could fuck you dry on his bed until you're bleeding, and beat you--”

 

“You mean just like you did with Billy?” Tony asked and groaned in agony, when the man pressed down on his hip. 

 

“Mmmh,” Paul looked like he was thinking about the question. “I beat Billy, because he'd made me angry like hell when he told me he would move out of our house,” Paul smirked, when Tony groaned in pain. “I hated him, but he was still mine.”

 

Paul took a step away suddenly, and Tony stumbled.

 

“But he won't be a problem anymore,” Paul leaned back into Tony, and whispered directly into his ear. “Because I let him bleed to death--”

 

“You're insane,” Tony said and tried to sound calm and controlled, even when his body began to shake. 

 

Paul laughed.

 

“Maybe, but hell, I'll be the one to see Jethro mourning about the loss of you. And I can wait, I can be a very patient man, if I need to be,” Paul pressed in again, and Tony felt the cold tip of the knife and something warm running down his throat. “Jethro can learn to love me again.”

 

“No he can't,” Tony replied, and felt how the knife dug a little deeper into his skin. “You're mistaken if you think you can kill me, and take my place that easily.”

 

“Really?” Paul asked him, and Tony shuddered and closed his eyes, when he felt the warm breath from the madman in his face. “Let's try it, shall we?”

 

Tony felt something digging in his hip, and realized with horror that the man was getting hard.

 

“You're a pervert,” Tony gasped, and Paul buried one of his fists in the Tony's stomach. 

 

The air had left his body explosively, and Tony couldn't scream.

 

Paul snickered, before he grabbed the man's neck, and pushed him onto the bed, before he began to unbutton his pants.

 

“I will fuck you,” Paul said. “I will fuck you and then let you bleed to death, and maybe I will do your little girl there too.”

 

Paul let himself drop on top Tony who had finally gotten his breath back, and Tony screamed in agony.

 

Tony couldn't do much, when Paul began to pull his sweatpants of.

 

“I...I...will...show you, what a real man can do,” Paul panted, and Tony tried to beat him with his fists, but the man only laughed at that.

 

“You fight like a little bitch,” Paul taunted and began to fondle Tony. “You’re not very big, huh? Have you ever been fucked by a real man?”

 

Tony tried to knee his attacker in the groin, but Paul anticipated that move and rolled away a little, before he placed himself between Tony's legs and pressed them apart.

 

“It will be so good for me to fuck you,” he lifted the ass of the still fighting man into his lap and took a hold of his cock. 

 

Suddenly a gunshot and everything went silent.

 

Tony saw into shocked green eyes, before the big man dropped on him and lay still.

 

The silent “Oh god, oh god,” had Tony moving, and he tried to roll free from the body on top of him.

 

“Abby?” he called.

 

He couldn't see her from where he was, and the fear for her let him succeed in moving this mountain. 

 

He breathed once.

 

Twice.

 

Before he used all his strength to lift himself up, and look for Abby.

 

There she was.

 

Still holding Tony's gun, with black tears running down her face and soaking her T-shirt.

 

“Abby?”

 

He called her again, and was rewarded with troubled eyes.

 

“I've shot him,” she said and sniffed. “I've killed him.”  


Tony made it to a standing position, and tried to pull his pants back up, before he shuffled over to her and laid a hand on Abby's arm, which was still raised, ready to shot.

 

“Give me the gun,” he whispered, and his heart broke when Abby began to shake. “It's okay, just give me the gun.”

 

“Tony?” 

 

“Shh,” Tony pulled the young Goth into his arms. “Everything will be alright.”  


☸   ☸   ☸

  
McGee and Fornell intercepted Gibbs, and walked with him to the nearest coffee shop.

 

“Here are the information I've gotten so far,” McGee said, and gave a folder to the older man.

 

Gibbs had just opened it, when his cell phone went off. “Gibbs.”

 

“Boss? I've just received an report about a shot being fired at your address.” 

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Ziva cursed in Hebrew, before she grabbed her gear and ran out of the bullpen.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs drove like the devil itself was after him, and he used every skill he had and every short cut he knew about to reach his house in under fifteen minutes, not caring that the two passenger were ready to puke, when the car finally stopped.

 

Only one thought was in his head.

 

'Tony!'

 

He opened the door and felt some confusion, when all rooms were empty, running to the guest room from where he could hear Abby crying.

 

“Abby! Tony!” he shouted and opened the door and gasped in shock.

 

On the bed was Paul.

 

Blood was dripping to the floor from a gunshot wound in his back, and when Gibbs looked over to where Tony stood with Abby he saw that his lover had his sweatpants down by his knees and only his boxers were halfheartedly pulled up to cover himself.

 

Abby was sobbing on Tony's shoulder, and Gibbs felt tears were starting to fill his eyes.

 

“Tony?” he asked again, and was aware of the other people who were entering the room. 

 

Tony looked up at him and Gibbs wanted desperately for Paul to stand up again, so he could sho ot him himself.

 

The eyes of his young lover were filled with so much pain it almost took Gibbs' breath away.

 

“I'm...I'm alright, Jethro,” Tony whispered.

 

“Sure you are,” Gibbs said and turned Abby away from Tony, who looked like he would fold into himself just then.

 

“McGee,” the young Agent was at his side instantly. “Take Abby and bring her to the living room.”

 

“On it, Boss.”

 

“My forensic team will be over here in about twenty minutes,” Fornell said, and checked the dead man's pulse, who suddenly was not as dead as it had been hoped for. “We need an ambulance.”

 

Gibbs took a hold of Tony's arm and pulled him to his chest.

 

He reached down and pulled Tony's pants up, and felt how the young man began to shake.

 

“It's alright, Tony,” he whispered.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Abby sat, still crying, on Gibbs' couch.

 

Nothing McGee said could calm her down, and after a few minutes of talking McGee sighed and simply pulled her into his arms.

 

Ziva arrived with Fornell's backup a few minutes later, still cursing loudly in Hebrew until she saw the Ambulance in the driveway to Gibbs' house and hurried her steps, only to stop short when two EMT's and Fornell came out, escorting a man on a stretcher.

 

“Agent David,” Fornell greeted. “Gibbs and the others are inside. Maybe you can help Agent McGee with Mrs. Scuito? She's a little distraught at the moment.”

 

“Of course,” Ziva said and disappeared into the building.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs had lead Tony to the kitchen, where a third EMT was looking at the cut on his throat.

 

“I'm telling you,” Tony said and glared at the EMT. “I'm fine, could you stop that already?”

 

The EMT only shrugged once in Gibbs direction and placed a band-aid on the cut, before he grabbed his gear.

 

Gibbs glared himself, but he had his glare directed at Tony, who stood there looking like a lost little boy.

 

He waited until the EMT had left the room to have a look at Abby, before he began to speak again.

 

“He tried to rape you?” 

 

Tony began to shake a little harder, but refused to say anything.

 

“Don't you think they would need to know about that?” Gibbs asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “He tried, he didn't succeed. End of Story.”

 

The younger man's voice was flat, almost lifeless and Gibbs had to fight off the impulse to go over to him and to pull him into his arms.

 

He knew better than to do something like that, even when the younger man was “only” an almost Rape-Victim.

 

“Abby shot him,” Tony stared on his feet. “Before he could... before he... but I still feel dirty.”

 

Gibbs kept silent.

 

“He had his hands on me...” suddenly Tony's shoulders started to tremble, and tears began fall, and Gibbs couldn't not go over there.

 

“If it hadn’t been for Abby I would be dead by now,” Tony continued. “He would have raped me and killed me for you to find.”  


“I'm sorry,” Gibbs said. “I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you and Abby. I should have known that he would come here instead of hiding somewhere.”

 

“Not your fault,” Tony whispered, and lifted his face to see into Gibbs' eyes, and Gibbs couldn't not place a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

 

The younger man sighed and let himself relax a little.

 

“I will call Ducky,” Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. “He can look you over and then I will make you feel clean again.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Hell yes.”

 

“Not really necessary to call me, Jethro, my boy,” Ducky's voice came from the corridor where the older ME had placed his hat and coat. “If you could show me a room, I will look over young Anthony now, so that everything can end rather sooner than later.”

 

Gibbs and Ducky helped Tony up the stairs to the main bedroom, before Gibbs left them alone to look after Abby.

 

He was stopped by a young Agent who gave him a card.

 

“Sir,” the Agent said. “This is my number. If you could make some arrangements that I can take their statements tomorrow. Doctor Mallard said that both of them were too shaken up to talk to us today.”

 

_*Thinking of everything, Ducky?*_ Gibbs thought, and nodded to the Agent.

 

“Abby?” he asked when he placed a soft hand on the young Goth's shoulder, only to be almost knocked off his feet by Abby.

 

“I shot him, Gibbs. He...he..he tried to...and I shot him,” Abby sobbed, and Gibbs took a firm hold of her shaking his head. 

 

“You shot him, Abs, but you didn't kill him, he's still alive.”

 

“What?” A black streaked face came into Gibbs view, and he shuddered inwardly at the sight of it. “I did not kill him?”

 

“No,” Gibbs confirmed. “He's on his way to the Hospital, escorted by Fornell.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Damn.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Ducky looked at Tony, and bristled when he saw the big black bruise on Tony's hip.

 

“This is quite a bruise you have there, my boy. I bet that hurt a lot worse than it looks.”

 

Tony shrugged, “No, not much.”

 

“Well, I will give you something, so that you can sleep for a while, alright?” Ducky opened his case, and pulled out a syringe.

 

“No,” Tony said forcefully. “I don't want a shot, not now. I want to have a shower.”  


“Anthony--”

 

“Please, Ducky,” Tony pleaded. “I need to feel clean again.”

 

Ducky sighed, how could he deny him something like that?

 

“Alright, my boy, but you need someone with you,” he said, and walked over to the door. “I think Jethro can help you.”

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Gibbs had escaped into his basement for a much needed break, before he could go up there again and live through what had happened in that guest room. He had already made plans to destroy everything in it, once the FBI was finished in there.

Fornell came back after he’d had words with Hastings Doctors, and used the stairs to Gibbs' basement without saying anything to the remaining Agents and people of Gibbs' team.

 

“The operation was a success, the bullet hit nothing major,” he accepted the bourbon Gibbs held out to him. “He's under observation by my Agents until he can be moved into a Psychiatric Institute, and be charged.”

 

Gibbs nodded.

 

“How is DiNozzo?” Fornell asked, and Gibbs shrugged.

 

“He will need a few days to get over it,” he replied.

 

He’d helped Tony shower and had refused to let go of him until Tony had caved in and sobbed on his shoulder, until no tears were left.

 

Then Gibbs had helped him to dry up and get dressed, before they met Ducky again, who gave Tony a shot.

 

Tony still looked like a lost little boy.

 

“Jethro?” Tony had asked, and lifted one hand.

 

“What is it, love?” Gibbs had asked back, and taken a hold of the hand in front of him.

 

“Don't leave me, please,” the younger man's eyelids began to drop.

 

“Never,” Gibbs had answered, and stayed there until Tony was fast asleep.

 

“He will probably be asleep for a few hours, Jethro,” Ducky explained.

 

Gibbs had nodded and left the room with a heavy heart, but he had to sort through the mess in his house.

 

 

“I bet,” Fornell pulled him out of his mind. “I've spoken with my boss and we will take over everything. We'll need your statements--”

 

“We will give them tomorrow.”

 

“And DiNozzo's weapon,” Fornell finished.

 

“You can have it, I think one of your Agent has already packed it.”

 

Fornell nodded again, “What about Sheppard?” 

 

“What about her?”

 

“Come o n Gibbs,” Fornell growled. “Do you think she's planning something?”

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“What are you going to do?” Fornell rolled his eyes.

 

“Nothing for now,” Gibbs replied. “I don't think she’ll do anything anytime soon, but I will be ready for her.”

 


	11. Epiloge:

** A few weeks later:  **

 

Gibbs came home from work, Tony still not ready to be out in the field again, but was on desk duty which had him groaning and cursing most of the time.

 

Tony and Abby had both visited a Psychiatrist to work through the events that had happened that day, and were both declared ready for work a while later.

 

Both of them had their share of nightmares, but they became less and less every week, which Gibbs was thankful for, because he hated to see his lover hurting without him being able to help.

 

Tony had moved into Gibbs' house, and Gibbs had never felt anything so right, and he had discovered that he had his best times when Tony was watching him working on his boat.

 

They still haven't slept together, Gibbs afraid of hurting Tony, and even when Tony tried to convince him that he was healed enough, Gibbs was adamant and refused all attempts of seduction Tony had tried so far.

 

But this Friday Tony decided to take the last step in his relationship with Jethro and nothing would hold him back now.

 

He cooked Gibbs favorite meal.

 

Placed lube and condoms in easy reach in the bedroom and waited.

 

When Gibbs came home that evening he was stunned. 

 

Not only did the house smell like mashed potatoes and steak...

 

...but Tony was sitting on the stairs leading upstairs, with a filled dish in his hands...

 

...dressed in nothing more than one small towel.

 

And Gibbs felt how all his resolve began to crumble.

 

“You cooked?” Gibbs asked, and moved over to Tony, dropping his coat on the way.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “I thought it was time for a real meal.”  
  
Gibbs nodded too, before he leaned in and kissed Tony hard and wet.

 

Tony spread his legs, give Gibbs a chance to come closer, and the towel lost its hold on his hips.

 

“Eat first,” Tony panted when he broke the kiss. “Dessert later.”

 

“I get dessert?” Gibbs asked and began to eat some of the meal, before he took the dish out of Tony's hands, and placed it on the dresser beside the stairs. “I want my dessert now.”

  
Tony laughed, and groaned when Gibbs pulled him to his feet and his groin came into contact with Gibbs clothes.

 

“Upstairs,” Tony whispered, and Gibbs needed to fight off the desire to throw Tony over his shoulder like a caveman.

 

Tony grinned and lead the way.

 

The first time was frantic. With nothing more than a few humps against each other. But they had reached the bed somehow and Gibbs was on top of Tony, holding himself up with his arms and looking down at Tony who looked truly sated. 

 

“God,” Gibbs groaned when his arms gave out under him, and he felt the slippery mess between his and Tony's body move slightly.

 

Tony was purring in bliss, and Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

 

“No,” Tony said, when he felt how Gibbs tried to roll away from him. “Don't move right now, Jethro. Wanna feel your body a little longer.”

 

“Okay, sweetcheeks,” Gibbs whispered and had to laugh out loud, when Tony exploded in laughter.

 

“You'll never let me live this one down, do you?”

 

“Nope,” Gibbs began to kiss Tony's neck. “Never.”

 

Tony felt how Gibbs penis began to swell again, and groaned when Gibbs used his hands to lift himself up a little, and began to rub his crotch over Tony's oversensitive penis that was only too eager to join back into the game.

 

Tony closed his eyes, and moved his body to get as much contact as he could get.

 

“More,” he hissed, when Gibbs' mouth and body suddenly disappeared.

 

“Patience, my love,” Gibbs' voice came from beside him and Tony felt the bed shift, but only faintly, because his mind was too stunned by what Gibbs had just said.

 

“Say that again,” he demanded, and feared for a moment that Gibbs had left him, only to feel Gibbs’ breath in one of his ears and a soft wet washcloth on his body, cleaning him up.

 

“What do you want to hear, Tony?” Gibbs asked before he licked the rim of Tony's ear, sending shivers through Tony's body. “Patience?”

 

Tony shook his head frantically.

 

Gibbs chuckled, and the sound of it made Tony's penis twitch in anticipation.

 

“Mmmh, maybe,” Gibbs let one of his hands wander over Tony's chest, down to the younger mans newly healed hip, which was still causing some discomfort. “Then maybe, my love?”

 

Tony moaned.

 

“Oh yeah, you like that, mmh?”

 

The hands disappeared again, and Tony almost mewled with the building tension in his body.

 

 

The scent of dark chocolate began to fill the room, and Tony had to open his eyes, to see what Gibbs had in mind.

 

Tony watched how Gibbs rubbed his hands together, which were glistening with the oil Abby had given him once.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, but instead of answering him Gibbs laid his hands on Tony's hip and began a soft massage. The bruise was still visible and Gibbs felt the well-known feeling of rage welling up inside of him.

 

He wanted nothing more than to drive over to the Psychiatric Institute and lay his bare hands around Paul's neck.

 

He wanted to kill him.

 

Somehow Tony seemed to know what Gibbs was thinking, and stroked his lovers arm.

 

“Don't,” Tony said in a low voice. “He's not worth it.”

 

Gibbs moved his hands a little harder, and Tony moaned again.

 

“Ohhh yeah, that feels fantastic. Didn't know Abby's oil would be good for something like this.”

 

“Well,” Gibbs replied. “It's not only chocolate oil, but something Ducky prescribed, too. Something that will help you heal faster.”

 

“Don't care,” Tony growled. “As long as you're keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Gibbs laughed and began to move his hands over Tony's entire hip firmly, but soft enough not to cause any unnecessary pain.

 

Tony groaned again, and Gibbs felt how his own flesh swelled with the sound of it.

 

'Oh brother,' he sighed and began to move his hands up, until he reached Tony's nipples and started to rub them.

 

“Oh...oh... Jethro,” Tony moved on the bed as far as his still hurting hip would let him.

“I love you, Tony,” Gibbs, said and cupped Tony's penis with one hand. He felt it twitch and smiled, before he leaned in to claim the lips of his lover.

 

“Take me, Jethtro,” Tony said when they parted for breath.

 

“Are you sure, Tony? Your hip--”

 

“My hip will be fine, I'll roll onto my side,” Tony interrupted. “Please, Jethro. I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Gibbs grew even harder by these words and groaned.

 

How could he refuse something like this?

 

“Okay, but I will do all the work,” Gibbs kissed Tony's mouth again, before he helped his eager lover to roll on his side, away from him.

 

Gibbs opened the drawer of his nightstand, and pulled out the bottle of lube that he placed in easy reach.

 

Tony squirmed a little, this would be it, the last step that would bind him to Gibbs in every way possible.

 

He felt a hand stroke his backside, before his cheeks were softly parted.

 

“Come on, Jethro, I can't wait much longer...”

 

He gasped in surprise, when the bed dipped and he felt something warm and slippery move over his entrance.

 

“Shit!” he shouted and gripped the sheets with one hand the headboard with the other.

 

Nobody had ever done this to him before and he couldn't believe how good it felt.

 

“Oh...oh....Jethro, yeah...so good..”

 

Gibbs let his tongue circle around Tony's entrance, before he slipped in and out in a rapid manner, using one of his hands to hold him open, and was fascinated about the noises his lover made.

 

He could do this forever.

 

Tony became louder with every passing minute, and just when Gibbs felt that Tony was about to come, he replaced his tongue with his finger, never breaking the pattern, going deeper with each thrust.

 

“Oh yeah....oh...oh...oh...oh, Jethro,” Tony moaned, and Gibbs could barely hold on to his control.

 

Two fingers were slipped inside and Jethro moved his hand a little faster, searching for the sweet spot inside of Tony, and gave it a workout until Tony shouted, “I'm coming....oh...oh, Jethro. I'm--”

 

“Show me,” Gibbs whispered hotly, and watched how semen began to spurt, and Tony groaned.

 

Tony felt boneless, he could feel how Gibbs moved behind him, and 

the fingers slipping out from his body.

 

“So beautiful,” Gibbs whispered into his ear, and Tony could hear the snapping of the tube, just before something cold touched his backside. “So absolutely beautiful.”

 

Tony felt the blunt head of Gibbs' penis pressing in, and moved his leg a little forward to give him better access.

 

“That's it, love....ohhh, you feel perfect around me.” Gibbs pressed further into Tony, until he couldn't go any further and had to stop. “I'm in...can you feel me, love? Oh...you feel so fantastic around me.”

 

Tony could only purr at that.

 

Who would have guessed that Gibbs would be so vocal in bed?

 

But he couldn't complain, this was incredible hot...

 

Suddenly Gibbs began to move, and Tony moaned when Gibbs stroked his prostate.

 

“I love you, Tony,” Gibbs kissed the sweaty neck of his lover.

 

“I...I love you, too, always,” Tony replied, and Gibbs regretted they had to make love this way, because it made it almost impossible for them to kiss look each other’s eyes.

 

He laid one hand over Tony's chest and pulled him nearer, until not even a hair could get between them.

 

Gibbs moved his hips faster, but was afraid of hurt Tony with the fast movements.

 

Everything was forgotten though when Tony clenched down on him and began to give his penis a massage with his muscles.

 

“Oh god, yeah....do that again.....oh yeah, oh Toooonnnyy.” Gibbs groaned when he was coming, and filled the condom with his semen.

 

“That good, huh?” Tony asked sleepy, and Gibbs kissed his shoulder before he pulled out and cleaned them up.

 

“Better...a lot better,” Gibbs replied, when he snuggled up against Tony's back.

 

“'m glad,” Tony grinned.

 

Gibbs snorted, and kissed Tony before they both fell asleep.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

The Doctor shook his head when he left the room of his latest patient.

 

Paul Hastings sat, clad in a straight jacket, with his back leaning against the wall and glared at the door.

 

He would escape from here somehow, and then nothing would be able to stop him from getting what he wanted.

 

☸   ☸   ☸

 

Jenny Sheppard held the report handed over by Fornell in her hands, and growled low in her throat.

 

All this attention had made it impossible for her to do what she had planned.

 

But there always came a next time...

 

 

End?...

 


End file.
